Unknown Abiding Love
by Littleanime1212
Summary: Ralph was finally captured, as for Jack he enjoys tormenting the poor boy and making him his slave- But what happens if the power of torment soon turns into love? JackxRalph RalphXJack R&R please! JackRalph RalphJack
1. Declared as Prisoner

Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction for Lord of the Flies. I was inspired to write this after I finished the book because I became obsessed with these two, hahaha! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies, it was by William Golding who's a genius! (hahaha) Also if I did own Lord of the Flies I'd be so pairing up Ralph and Jack in the book and the movie!

* * *

_**Unknown Abiding Love**_- Chapter 1

The sun's heat beat upon him as he ran, and ran, and ran. He couldn't do anything more than that. Not with that group of savage hunters behind him. No, he couldn't.

His breathing became harsh. Running as fast as his legs could bring him, not caring where he was going. He just wanted to escape. His fair hair hovered over his honeycombed colored eyes. Just minutes ago, he was strolling down the beach; sure that no one was there to see him. Unfortunately, he thought wrong. Now he was running for his life. Running from a boy that use to be a close friend of his. But now he couldn't take it anymore. He let himself fall down to the ground. He heard the group of boys coming his way, and then he knew he would be able to meet his other two friends up there.

Then, came a malicious laugh his way. He knew who it was, no other boy in the island could be as savage as he-Jack Merridew, was.

"Well, well, well...Look what we have here..." Jack pointed out. "Ralph...I'm pretty disappointed in you...You gave up too quick...Your just too weak now aren't you..."

Jack let out a sigh, and put his left leg on top of Ralph's back. "I was hoping for a fight. I guess I let my expectations take over me. Tch, boys- Bind him." And as quickly as that, Ralph felt the rope of vines being wrapped around his wrist and ankles. 'This is it Ralph. After this, your gonna die.' He thought to himself, hoping his death would be quicker than Piggy's. What he didn't expect though was to be knocked out with a fist clashing down on his head. He only remembered another one of Jack's dreaded laughs, but the rest was a blur.

When Ralph finally awoken he realized he was in a damp cave. A bundle of leaves and vines covered the entrance, making the inner space dark and horrid seeming. He moaned, trying to get up from the rocky and hard floor on which he laid. He shook his face vigorously, trying to take away the numb feeling in his left cheek where he laid on. He knew he was in binds. He remembered that insignificant savage telling his 'crew' to tie the poor boy up. Ralph sighed to himself.

"Why the hell did they not kill me yet...I just DON'T get it!!"

"'Cause, Chief pity's you. Hah! NOT"

There was a voice in the entrance of the cave. There was no figure standing there, so it must of came from outside. Suddenly the vines and leaves we're pushed away by a tanned hand, letting sunshine in. Ralph closed his eyes, squinting a bit though. The sunlight bothered them, but he wanted to know who was there. "It's me Ralph. Ya know, Roger." "Right...Merridew's right hand man..." Roger was flushed by this statement. He never really thought of being that, more like a partner in crime. Actually though, he liked the thought of being Jack's right hand man. But of course he didn't want Ralph to know. But back to the main point, "Stop acting like a know it all Ralph. Your the Chief's prisoner now, and there's nothing you could do 'bout that." "I ain't anyone's prisoner, and I will NEVER be anyone's slave either!" "You should really hold back your tongue Ralph! If the Chief heard ya, he'd kill ya in an instant! But for now, I bet he's letting you suffer!" Roger retorted with a smug attitude behind it.

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE IN THIS GODDAMN HELL HOLE YOU HEAR ME!! I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE THIS BLOODY ISLAND! AND MOST OF ALL I HATE JACK MERRIDEW!" Ralph screamed with all the might he got, and it was pretty loud too since Jack heard it all the way from the bottom of Castle Rock.

And as quickly as his legs could carry him (which I believe is fast), he rushed up to the cave near the top of Castle Rock fuming.

"Oh, I think I hear the Chief coming Ralph." Roger excitedly. "You better prepare yourself."

Ralph cursed under his breath, wishing that he didn't yell those words. Roger was smiling the whole way through, watching as Jack was crawling up the steep mountain. Ralph became aware of Jack's footsteps coming closer and closer every second until...

"I'm glad you have a deep feeling of uneasiness for me Ralphy-boy." the red head came in, pushing aside the vines and leaning on them. All the fair haired boy did was stare daggers into the eyes of his foe. Jack laughed and put a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Think you're tough huh?" He then turned to Roger, "Look, take Maurice and Robert with you and hunt down a big pig. Tonight we're going to feast on this celebration of finally capturing Ralph. That won't be too hard for the three of you right?" Roger shook and his and quickly ran off, obeying what his beloved chief told him. Once Roger left, Jack began walking towards Ralph, chuckling every step of the way. "Loosen up Ralph... I'm not going to kill you- Well, unless you follow my orders then I won't kill you." Ralph's heart began beating faster and faster, he couldn't see Jack, but he knew he was getting closer and closer to him. "Wh-What are you planning Merridew?" Ralph finally had the courage and spoke up, but his reply was unexpected.

"What do _YOU_ think Ralphy?" Jack's breath was right against Ralph's ear. The feeling of Jack being that close gave a shock go down his spine.

Jack was behind Ralph; his smirk soon became a huge smile that showed his canines. Sharp they were, sharp enough to make teeth marks that could last for days once bitten into someone's skin. And that's what he exactly did. Jack pressed his lips against Ralph's right shoulder, moving right and left looking for a good spot to bite at. Once he thought was a good place, he opened his mouth and dug his teeth into the soft skin of Ralph's. It was uncalled for to Ralph, and goose bumps rose in an instant. His face went deeply crimson, he was glad the cave was dark, and that no one was there to see this.

"When are you gonna be satisfied with what you did already?" Ralph moaned out. But that only made Jack bite in deeper, which made Ralph grimace. Minutes passed, and Jack finally removed his mouth from Ralph's bare shoulder. He then licked the spot he bit, making Ralph feverishly tremble. Jack lifted his head right next to Ralph's ear and whispered, "That wasn't to show love, or for your enjoyment Ralph...It's to mark that you're MINE and FOREVER will be..." A devilish smile crawled upon his face, he stood up and began walking away, but when we was at the entrance of the cave, he yelled out to Ralph.

"I'm taking you to our feast Ralphy, whether you like it or not." And with that he left, leaving Ralph momentarily scarred with what just happened.

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint you with my bad way of writing! I'm sorry if I did! I'm still pretty new at this, and I'm still young too so I hope my vocabulary isn't off. XP I believe getting reviews from others will help improve my writing! Oh and there's gonna be more Jack and Ralph epic-ness in the next chapter! I plan to write my full idea I had in my head- actually I didn't expect to be making THIS the beginning, the last part was really a random idea that popped into my mind while I was writing it! Thank you for reading!


	2. Feast of the Tribe

Okay! So I' back with the courage to continue (with the help of HermioneLennon and hinatachan the itaxnaru luver who dearly commented on my story once it soon came out)! Here's chapter two! Wow, it took me about 3 hours to complete this piece...Well... I hope you enjoy!! Read&Review please too!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Jack was standing on top of Castle Rock. The thoughts of what he did to the fair haired boy seemed to remain in his mind, and he couldn't help but smile at that. He was now certain that Ralph wouldn't look down on him. That Ralph would do what ever he said. And most importantly, that Ralph was afraid of him. Then he heard the oh so wonderful chant he made up. The one the boys would always say once they killed a pig.

_Kill the pig! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!_

Jack jumped off of where he was, standing onto another floor of the enormous mountain; he then began sprinting down to where his tribe was.

"HALT!" Jack exclaimed as he put his right hand out in the air. They all stopped. "Instead of feasting up at the mountain like we usually do, why don't we go try the beach for once? Some of us can take a swim while others help cook the pig? That's a good idea aye?"

The group of boys soon enough cheered with their chief's new plan. Jack was pleased with himself, more and more everyday did he easily get them to follow his orders and they happily agreed with him. "Now," he continued "You shall go to the beach, and light a fire there! Cook the pig, and on my command we will begin the feast!" The boys did so, marching along side Castle Rock to reach the beach ahead. In the midst of them all was Roger, who saw his Chief climb up Castle Rock once more. He stopped and ran to Jack.

"Um...Excuse me Chief, but...What are you doing? Aren't you gonna come?"

Jack halted his climbing; he jumped down from where he stood and went towards Roger.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Aren't you gonna come to the feast too?"

"Tch! Who said I wasn't!"

"Then, Chief, why are you going back up?"

A gruesome smile arose on Jack's face that Roger already foresaw.

"I'm not going to let Ralph sit up there until night now aren't I? That would be abrupt of me!" He laughed to himself. "Plus, I got good things in mind for him..." With that, Roger nodded and Jack once again climbed up Castle Rock.

Ralph was sitting at the very corner of the cave, where nothing could sneak up behind him. He did not want that same thing to happen to him again. No, not ever. He was in rue. He knew that Jack was going to torture him, but he NEVER expected it to be like this. He sighed and huddled his knees to his chest. 'What am I going to do...Most of all, what is he going to do to me?! Am I going to turn into his slave?! His chew pillow?!' Anxiety was getting to Ralph. 'No...No I shouldn't be acting like this...This is what Merridew wants me to act like...No, I can't give him what he wants...' He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled slowly. 'Okay Ralph...That's your plan...To not satisfy Merridew without being killed...That's perfect, well...It is the only plan I did think of...'

Ralph then heard quick footsteps enter his new "home". He froze in his place, not knowing what will be in store for him. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his neck. Was it a hand? No, it was cold, slightly wet, and way longer than a hand. It felt like the same thing he was in binds with. And it was. "Like your new collar Ralphy-boy?" "Merridew...I should of known it was you." "Of course it's me Ralph! Who else would it be?" Then Jacks voice became harsh. "You know your mine and no one can take you away from me." Ralph couldn't help but roll his eyes in disbelief. What was Jack thinking!? He wasn't a pet! He didn't belong to anyone! Especially not to Jack Merridew!

Jack tied the vine around Ralph's neck slightly tight, but he left room for the boy wouldn't suffocate. No, he didn't want the boy to die, not at all...For now that is. He took out his knife from its sheath that was wrapped around his waist and cut the vines which tied Ralph's ankles together. He then did the same with Ralph's wrists.

Ralph was nothing but silent.

"What? No thank you?"

A huff came from Ralph, and a small murmur of words.

"Hmm? What was that? I can't hear you?" There was a tone of sarcasm in Jack's voice. Ralph didn't want to obey, since that was his plan, but at the same time he didn't want to get hurt.

"Thank you, Merridew..."

Satisfied, Jack pulled on the long rope of vines he was holding, which was attached to Ralph's neck. Ralph leaned in forward from the action of this. He was shocked as he realized what Jack had turned him into. His dog. Ralph was now Jack's dog and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt Jack tug on the vines again, so Ralph unwillingly got up. "Took you long enough Ralphy-boy! Gosh, you're pretty slow at this." Ralph twitched at this. "Let's just PLEASE go Merridew..." "Hmph, don't you dare back talk me Ralphy...Or else..." With that, Jack walked to the entrance of the cave with Ralph behind him.

Now at the beach, Jack was delighted at what he saw. The pig was almost done, and the boys had piled up leaves to make somewhat a cushion to sit on. For Jack, this day was really turning out to be good. At the corner of Roger's eye, he saw Jack and Ralph. Amused by what he saw Jack did with Ralph, he began yelling out to his fellow hunters.

"HEY LOOK! THE CHIEF BROUGHT THE CAPTIVE WITH HIM! LOOK AT HOW HE'S HELD!!"

The crowd of boys turned to Jack and Ralph and started laughing hysterically. The littluns and the bigguns, both couldn't hold back immense laughter. The only two that didn't laugh was Sam and Eric though. They've been loyal to Ralph, and will always will be, that, Jack understood.

All Ralph could do was look down to the ground in shame. Jack was pleased with every movement Ralph did, it showed the lost of his pride, and to him, the lost of his soul.

Jack slowly shook his head and smiled at Ralph's actions.

"ENOUGH! Everyone! Go take a seat! We will begin this celebration feast now!"

They all took a seat, and Jack sat on a log, with Roger on his right, and Ralph sitting down on the sand to his left. "You know Chief; I was so preoccupied and excited that I forgot to ask you to gut the pig." Roger whispered a thought that came to him. Jack's eyes widened, but soon went back to their normal size. "Ah, doesn't matter for now Roger. I'll do it the next time." Jack waved his hand as if he was shooing a fly away. Coconut leaves were now set down in front of Jack, then two boys came settled the crisp pig there. The fragrance of pork soon was sniffed in by the hungry group. The littluns were drooling, while the bigguns were waiting for Jack's signal. Their chief crossed his arms and then smiled deviously. "LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" One by one, they lined up to get their slice of pork. Of course Jack was first though. Ralph sat on the hot sand, drawing letters and figures in it. "You'll get your piece Ralphy...Just wait..." Ralph then looked up at Jack, who was feasting on his big slice of meat. Ralph felt his mouth begin to swell up with saliva, he gulped it down, shook his head and turned away, continuing what he was doing. Once all the boys got their share, a small piece of the abdomen was left. Jack quickly spotted it. He grabbed it and looked down at Ralph who was drawing circles. He gave a slight giggle at that.

"Heads up Ralphy-boy."

Ralph's head shot up as soon as he heard those words, and just in the nick of time did he catch the piece of meat that was thrown at him from above. He looked at Jack who made a face that said "eat it already", and with that, he did so.

Ralph was clearly filled by this piece of meat, just then something struck him. He remembered that before Jack had captured him, he drank plenty cup fulls of water from a coconut shell. Now that feeling of letting it out came over him. He looked up at Jack who was busy laughing at whatever one of the littluns did to make himself look like a total fool. Ralph didn't know how to put it to Jack. Mustering up some courage, he tugged on Jack's ripped black shorts. Jack stop laughing, and a growl then came from him. "What?" "Merridew...I...erm...I..." "Spill it already, gosh!" "That's what I need to do!" A confused look ran across Jack's face after he heard this. "Ug...I need to use the bathroom Merridew!"

"Oh Goddammit...FINE!" Jack got up, and before anyone said anything to him he told them he'll be right back. He grabbed the vines that held Ralph from the sand, and signaled the boy to stand up. He then cut a piece from it and moved Ralph's hands behind him so that Jack could tie his wrists together again.

Done with that, he left the group with Ralph, taking him into the forest so he can do his business.

"Alright! Use it already!"

"I can't...Smart thinking Merridew...Since you tied up my hands again I can't pull down my shorts!" Ralph protested.

Jack sighed and face palmed himself. 'Right...' he thought. Then out of the blue, he bent down in front of Ralph and unbuttoned his shorts. Ralph, witnessing all this became puzzled. Why didn't Jack just cut off the vines that binds his hands together!? Jack's actions seemed to drive Ralph's mind batty! Just then in a quick motion did Jack pull down Ralph's pants along with his undergarment. Ralph became literally flushed, and his face became a deep shade of crimson.

Jack backed away, but his eyes still lay on Ralph (no, not THERE...).

"What are u waiting for? The sun to set? Hurry up!"

"I can't when your right there starring at me!"

Getting irritated by the boy, Jack puffed out a sigh. Not having any other choice, he cut the vines that tied Ralph's wrists together and he untied the knot that held Ralph's "collar".

"I'm letting you go, but by sunset you better be back in the cave. If I don't find you there, your dead meat..." Jack walked off with nothing more to say. Ralph, still confused as ever with Jack's attitude, went on with his own life.

* * *

Okay, so this was pretty longer than the 1st chapter, but I know, it doesn't have much JackXRalph fluff! I'll get to it soon! I, myself is really excited to write the later on chapters! I believe this might be the first story I'll complete!! (I know, I'm terrible- I gave up on the others...) If people are actually read this then I might have all the support I need to finish! Thank you for reading!


	3. Lost and Found

Well I'm back with a all new chapter! Woohoo! Actually, chapter 3 was a random idea that me and my friend shared! Well, enough talk! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

The sun was setting as Ralph was still wondering around in the forest. 'I passed this already...The tree with blood on it...Or did I?' He was still walking, trying to find his way back. He didn't want to accept that he was lost, but he had no other choice. 'I bet once I find my way back, Merridew is going to slit my head apart, and burn my body to a crisp...' He shuddered at the thought of that. Jack did say he was going to be _dead meat _to Ralph if he didn't get back by sun set.

He sighed and sat down on the forest land. His feet were killing him, and he was scared of what Jack might do to him. Things couldn't have gotten worse right?

Wrong.

It began to rain. Getting aggravated, Ralph got up. He didn't care about the rain; he just wanted to get back unscathed. He was tired, and many questions ran through his head. He NEEDED answers. Just then did he hear screaming of the littluns. 'That's it! I'll follow the littluns to where they're going! But...Where are THEY?' He was getting soaked, and might probably get sick. He tried his best following where he heard the screams, and at least it made him end up at the beach where they had their feast. Quickly looking around he saw Castle Rock. Well, it was the big mountain towering over all the trees... There he spotted Jack near his cave. 'Oh Goddammit...' he mumbled in distress. If Jack looks in there, he'd seriously want to kill Ralph for not listening to him.

Ralph sprinted for his life. Panting more as he went faster and faster. He knew that he couldn't our run Jack, there was nothing he could do about it though.

"Merridew, please don't kill me! Please!!"

Right when Ralph was about to climb Castle Rock he heard Jack bellow his name- Loudly. Ralph knew he was going to die. He let out a sigh of grief as he leaned back against the jagged structure of the mountain. He then started to cry soundlessly, and the rain mixed in with his warm salty tears. He wanted to die, but at the same time he didn't. He knew that probably they weren't going to be saved, but he had hope in his father. Ralph then felt a tingling sensation on his ankle. He saw some creepers nibbling on it. He decided to brush them off, and that's when he realized there was a big cut on his ankle to his heel. Why is it now that he feels it? 'I'm so stupid. Ouch! I shouldn't be stepping with it or else it'll get infected... I must of have gotten it when I was running to the littluns...' Ralph scratched his head furiously. He could still walk, but he had to be cautious about his new cut.

"RALPH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? RALPH!! RALPH! GET OVER HERE DOG! RALPH!!!"

That voice, of course it was Jack, but it sounded so near. Where did it come from? Ralph looked up and found the red head calling his name on a ledge right above him.

"Me-Me-Merridew...I-I-I'm down here..." those were the only words Ralph could choke out. He was scared- Really scared of what Jack would do.

Jack looked down and found his dog. He jumped off from where he stood, landing in front of Ralph. "You promise you'd be back before sun set Ralph." Jack hissed out with anger in every word. All Ralph did was gulp and nod. Jack took Ralph's arms and pinned his against the rocky wall. "Then why weren't you there?" Jack's voice was clam and hushed, but terrorizing venom was behind the calmness.

"I...I got lost Merridew...I-I'm sorry!" Ralph was shaking in fear; his voice too, was filled with fear.

"Lost? Tch, my ass you were lost!" His grip on Ralph's arms we're tightening, and he began to dig his nails into Ralph's soft skin.

"Merridew! Please! I'm telling the truth!"

Jack let go of Ralph's arms, but then slapped him in the face. With the hard force, Ralph tumbled down to the ground, which was getting muddy because of the pouring rain. Ralph touched his right cheek where he had been slapped, but his heel and arms were also stinging with pain. Jack looked at the boy lifelessly. He was sullen at the moment, but he snapped out of it when he saw the wound on Ralph's heel. "How'd you get that?" Jack tired not to sound caring, but Ralph caught that. "I was running...Trying to get back to Castle Rock like what you told me do. And like I said, I was lost. When I heard the littluns screams because they were trying to get out of the rain, I decided to follow the sound so I could find my way back... I'm telling the truth Merridew! Please believe me!" His voice was still somewhat shaky; however a few hits of confidence ran through it because he had heard Jack have sympathy for him.

"Fine..." Jack grabbed Ralph's arm gently this time and pulled him up.

"Th-Thank you..." Ralph shyly said, he coughed harshly after that.

"You're getting sick. We better go. Now." Jack's hand was still gripped on to Ralph's arm, but then it slid down to his wrist. 'He must be thinking that I can't walk properly because of this cut. Should I tell him? .....Nah.' Ralph followed along with Jack, who was leading him up Castle Rock on a safer route. The way they took was a slick route. It was party rigid, and it went all the way up to Ralph's cave.

"We're here...Get in already."

Ralph nodded, not wanting to protest. He pushed aside the vines, but then stopped.

"What? What's your problem now?"

Ralph gave off another harsh cough, "Aren't you gonna tie my hands?"

"...You WANT me to tie your hands? No, I don't think so..."

"Oh...Ermm...Thanks then Merridew..." He coughed once more then went inside his dark cave.

"Whatever..." Jack scratched his head. 'Should I make a fire for him? He'll get sick if I don't...Wait...Why am I even thinking about helping him?! He didn't listen to my orders! I should have...I should have...Should I have hurt him for not listening...?' Jack's actions were driving himself insane. What was he doing helping Ralph out like that?! Jack put one hand on his hip and sighed to himself. 'Just this once...Just this once will I help him.' He ran down to the beach where the huts were all built. It was still raining, and he was making trips up and down Castle Rock just to help his dog. What in the world was he doing?

Jack ran over to his hut, a hut built for him and only him. He went in, looked around a bit until he grabbed his old choir cape. It was actually more like a long jacket, but he called it his cape. He then snatched a few pieces of wood and ran back up Castle Rock.

Ralph was shifting around on the rocky floor. Coughing as he tried to get into a comfortable position. Unfortunately he couldn't. Then he heard shuffling, which gave him a fright. He quickly sat up and stayed silent. "Who's th-there?"

"It's only me. Jack."

"Merridew? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Just shut up and wear this."

Ralph then felt cloth thrown at him. It was long and soft feeling. He held it for a few seconds, and then decided to wear it. 'This might be Merridew's old clothes...'

Jack settled the wood pieces on the ground. He took dry pieces of leaves from him pocket and placed them on top of a wood. He then took a stick, placed it on top of the pile of leaves and began rapidly spinning it between the palms of his hands. Soon enough a small fire lit up, and Jack placed the rest of the wood pieces among it.

"That should keep us warm for the night."

"Us? You're staying here Merridew?"

"Yeah, you got a problem about it?"

"No...Not at all...I...Thank you though...Jack...."

Jack, who was looking at the fire he had made, glisten about, smiled at the fact that Ralph actually called him by his first name. He had not heard that name in a long time. Usually he'd hear "Chief" from his group, and "Merridew" from Ralph.

"Um...Jack...Hahahah...That sounds so weird for me...But, Jack...What's with the change of heart...Your...It seems as if you're having HUMAN feelings again...Like how you first did when I met you..."

Jack knew it too. He had become soft. And he didn't like it. Or did he? He also realized that it all started right after he captured Ralph. Was it because of Ralph? That he didn't know.

Ralph gave off coarse coughs.

"That's what you get from getting lost..."

"Jack...You should really take off your 'mask'. It's starting to smudge." Ralph was beginning to feel comfortable talking to Jack now. He wondered why, but this time he didn't care to find and answer. Jack then got up from his position and went outside. He willingly listen to Ralph- Something that he actually shouldn't have. 'I think...Ralph...You...' He rubbed his hands over his face, taking off the already smudged face paint with the help of rain that kept on going still. Once it was all removed he went back inside the cave.

Ralph saw Jack come back in, and he was astonished. He looked oh so different without his face paint. His blue eyes matched with his light, peachy skin. Few dots of freckles spread over the bridge of his nose and slightly under his eyes. "He looks so pretty..." Ralph didn't know he said that aloud until he saw Jack's face turn red. He covered his mouth with both of his hands, and he too, became flushed.

"I'm sorry Jack...I...I didn't know what came over me...I..."

Ralph realized Jack was coming closer and closer by every word he said. "Jack...What are you...Jack...I...I like-"

Ralph was cut off by Jack who pressed his lips against Ralph's. At this moment Jack and Ralph found their answers. And they found something that was locked, and kept a secret inside their hearts...Until now...

Jack pushed Ralph onto the back of the cave, pinning him against the wall. Their kiss was becoming more and more passionate by the second, finally knowing what they truly feel for each other. Jack then pulled away, a foolish grin plastered on his face. "Ralph...I love you...I...I'm so glad I could tell you this, with you feeling the same...I-" "Oh just shut up and kiss me Jack Merridew." Ralph put his hand on the back of Jack's neck and pulled him in for another slow and sweet kiss.

* * *

Omigosh...This was really looooong... I should make my chapters more shorter (like chapter 1, hahaha) And I know, I made the whole "I have mad feelings for you" too fast! I know!! I know!! But I have things stored in mind for these two love birds! I can't wait until chapter 4- It's going to be a shocking chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one though!! Thanks!


	4. Acting All Along

Okay, I'm back and I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this thing. I was being lazy XP. I know, I know, lame excuse. Well, I was catching up on homework (on vacation right now) and being lazy! Ermm...Yeah... Well I hope you enjoy this one! I worked on it all day!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Jack's eyes fluttered open. It was morning and no one knew what he and Ralph did. Wait-Ralph... Jack tried getting up, but he realized there was something heavy lying on top of his chest. And he kenned who it was.

Ralph.

Jack smiled to himself. 'So it was real...All that did happen last night...'

Cautiously, he lifted Ralph's head from his chest, and laid it on the pile of the leaves he was laying on. "I'll see you later Ralphy." Jack quietly whispered and kissed Ralph's head slightly. Ralph shifted a bit, which caught Jack off guard. He thought he wakened the boy, but he didn't. Carefully, he went out the cave and inhaled the fresh daytime air. To him, it seemed everything was falling in place. All he needed was the ship. The ship that would rescue them, and bring them back to humanity. 'When will that happen... ?' Jack shook off the thought, and started down the mountain.

He jumped off the last ledge, and began laughing to himself. He was just to giddy with excitement!! Jack then touched his face. 'My mask! The tribe will...But Ralph wants to see my face...Nah! They won't care! I'm THEIR LEADER!' Jack gave off another proud smile and sprinted down to the beach where the rest of his tribe slept in their huts.

"Jack! Where were you?!"

Roger quickly spotted his chief and just had to call out his REAL name. Jack, who was surprised at this, decided to play a small joke on Roger to make himself laugh.

"Did you just call me Jack?" He asked sternly, then his voice rose, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO CALL ME CHIEF!?"

Roger's eyes widened with fear and began stammering anything that could get out of his mouth. He didn't know what to say! Jack never acted like this to HIM. He was suppose to be his right hand man! Just then he saw Jack crack up laughing.

"Ahahahah!! Gosh, ya shoulda seen your face Roger!! Ahahaha!! I'm kidding 'round with you! Ahahahaha! Clam down! I don't mean it! Ahahah!"

Astonished, Roger's jaw dropped. This had been the first time, ever since they landed on the island, did he see Jack laugh. Well, laugh at something other than some kid getting tortured. Roger wondered what had gotten into his chief.

"Um...Yeah...Sorry about that though Chief...It just slipped out-"

"Naaaaaah, its fine Roger! No need to worry 'bout it! You could call me Jack. But YOU only." With that, Jack walked off. He didn't want to blow his cover. If his tribe occasionally sees him all happy, he would become all suspicious, and they would wonder why. Jack wants them to know his feelings toward Ralph, but that might just ruin everything. So now he has to think. He has to think HOW could he get his tribe to accept Ralph. HOW can he spend more of his time with Ralph without them knowing they're in a relationship? How is always what Jack needs to know. His mind was trapped within his thoughts, not paying attention to something that was happening inside Roger.

"Wow...Jack...I could finally call him Jack again! And ME only! Man does this feel GREAT!" At this time did Roger realize his feelings for Jack. This feeling for Jack is what made his relationship with Jack the way it is now. It was his love for Jack all along that got him to become close to Jack. His respect, honesty, and loyalty are all devoted for Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack!! That was the only thing running in Roger's mind at the second. "I have to tell Jack sooner or later! Ugg! But when!! Maybe I should ask him to go somewhere with me and then I'll tell him! But does he like me back? Hmm...He has to...He does trust me, and me only. If he DIDN'T like me then he wouldn't have let me call him Jack!" Getting all excited, Roger began making plans on his revelation to Jack. What he doesn't know is the other part. Jack's part. The part that is the truth. Jack and Ralph's love for each other. That he has yet to know. Will he though?

Ralph lifted a rather tired hand and rubbed his left eye. Then the other came and both hands then rubbed both eyes. Done with that, he stretched, raising his hands high in the air, and let out a rather long yawn.

Ralph got up and ran a hand through his fair hair. "I wonder what time it is..." he questioned to himself half heartedly. Then he remembered last night, and a playful grin crawled up on his lips. "I can't believe it...I fell for Merridew..." he gave off a laugh, "Jack Merridew." Once he thought all the sleepiness left him, he decided to head out the cave. Grinning and hands in his pocket, he left his cave. The air suddenly hit him the minute he got out, but he liked the feeling.

"As long as I stay here, I won't be in trouble with Jack's tribe."

"That'll be over soon."

Ralph swiftly turned his head to where the voice came from. His once big smile grew even bigger seeing who it was.

"What do you have in mind now Jack?"

The red head then rushed over to the fair haired one. "I got the most smartest idea ever Ralphy! One that could keep us together all the time! In the day and afternoon when my tribe is around us!" Jack spoke rapidly and excitedly. Ralph, trying to get all the words Jack just said sink into his mind, laughed.

"Slow down there Jack! What's your plan?"

"I say we made a deal and now your apart of our tribe! See! No one will expect anything now!"

"You sure about that?"

"Course I am Ralphy!"

Ralph made a face of discomfort. But it was better than nothing. He let out a sigh, signaling that he gave up fighting Jack, and agreed to go along with the plan. "Yes! I knew I'd get you to drag yourself in this!" Ralph rolled his eyes, but he had a smile upon his face, so it showed no harm. Of course it didn't, why would it. He loved Jack, and Jack loved him. "Awwwrighty then! C'mon Ralphy! Let's go hold a meeting!" "Wow, Jack Merridew is actually holding a meeting!" "Hahaha! Oh shut up!"

Finally down at the beach, Jack called out to his tribe. They all gathered, and paid close attention to their chief.

"Listen here you maggots, me and our captive-"

"I have a name and it's Ralph, you should know that Merridew." Ralph had a strict face on, but it was all an act.

"SLIENCE CAPTIVE!" Jack bursted out with anger, but deep inside he was restraining his laughter. 'Oh God, that probably must of been the most stupidest thing I ever said!'

"Whatever Merridew...I can't believe I said 'yes' to this crap..."

Roger got up, and eyed Jack. He looked back, and in his eyes it seemed to say to Roger to back down, and so he did. "Ralph, you better get your act together or else I'll change my mind about this and literally kill you, and shred you up." Ralph nodded, not saying a word. "Ahem. As I was saying. Me and this asshole made a deal." Jack heard a growl come from Ralph but paid no attention to it.

"He decided to give in and join us. And I know, since some of you despise him, or even hate his guts, like me, I thought it'd be best then if he'll be hanging around me."

"But Jack!" Roger began to protest, "That's unfair! Why don't you just send him to Sam and Eric! Everyone knows they love Ralph!" "Roger, please shut the bloody hell up. Me and Ralph already talked about this, and we believe its best." "Well I don't think it's...." Roger started to trail off as he realized there was a group of confused eyes starring at him. "Fine..."

"Alright then! End of-" A hand shot right up before Jack could finish, it came from Sam. "Um...Chief...Ermm...I was just wondering...Well..." "Spit it out already! Sheesh!" "S-since you removed your face paint...D-Does that allow some of us to take it off too?" Jack hesitated at this. Then finally made his mind. "Doesn't matter. Do what you want. Go show everyone your true faces like what I'm doing. Take them off. We should really spread some humanity on this island. Meeting dismissed." With that, the group of boys all then rushed to the clear crystal blues ocean. Washing off their masks.

"'We should really spread some humanity on this island'? Really Merridew?" a smirk arose from Ralph's lips. Jack looked at Ralph for a few seconds, and then turned his head to the boys in the ocean. He let out the laugh he had held in and grinned. "What? Jack Merridew can't have some sympathy?" From afar in the ocean, Roger watched the two chat, and jealousy began swarming his heart.

The boys had finished washing their faces, and before they left to do whatever they do, Jack said one more announcement.

"Boys! Go capture two pigs! We're having a big feast today!"

They all cheered and ran off into the forest, excited yet bewildered by Jack's new attitude. Once they were all out of sight Jack grabbed Ralph's shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

"I told you I'd get them to leave us alone."

"I guess you were right."

"You GUESS?! Oh no, no, no! There is no guess if you're with Jack Merridew!"

Jack pushed Ralph onto the sand and kissed him. Soon enough they rolled, and reached the water. That's when Ralph pushed away. "You idiot! Your getting us all wet!" he laughed. Ralph sat up, and Jack did the same. The waves began going to and fro on their legs. They smiled and laughed like the way they did when they first met. "Just like old days!" Ralph giggled out. "But with something a little special added in it" added Jack.

Roger was hiding behind a tree near the beach. Witnessing all this, his heart began pounding faster and faster. Jack, the one he loved was in a relationship with this rival. His foe. Their "prisoner". His heart and mind didn't want to accept this. No, NOT at all. His hands began to curl into a strong fist. He watched Ralph pour water on top of Jack's head, and Jack splash some water in Ralph's face. 'That's suppose to be me. Why, why why why why why?!' Roger couldn't take it anymore. With one more glimpse at Jack, he left, storming off with darkness and anger in his heart.

* * *

Oh okay, I bet you knew the whole thing with Roger would be coming! Or did you? Yeah, reading this myself got me to make some stupid fake shocked look on my face XD Just so you know, the next chapter is going to be even more shocking! Buuuuut I don't know when I'll post it up... -mental slap- I'm bad, I should really concentrate on this while I have the tiiiiime! Arrrrrg!

Thanks for all the support and reviews though! I really appreciate it!!


	5. Love and Gossip

OMIGOSH! Chappy 5 already! Man does time go fast! Well, enjoy this chappy (if you can)! Oh, and Roger says some... _awkward _things later on! hurhurhur!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Harsh footsteps came rushing in the forest. One pig had just been killed, but there was another to go. Roger was watching the scurrying boys, trying to get a hold of the fast running pig. But he couldn't get what he saw out of his mind. His heart sank just thinking of it!

'Why'd Jack have to make that stupid son of a rabbit our prisoner?' Roger was getting agitated just thinking about it, 'Why the hell couldn't he just had killed him?' Roger shook his head trying to take the thought out. Just then did Maurice plop down beside him. "Sumtin' on your mind Roggy?" "Oh don't go acting like Jack, Maurice! Adding a goddamn 'y' at the end of my name! God...That's just plain stupid!" Maurice was silent after that, but then he spoke up, "You seem fine when the chief does it though... Still, you haven't yet answered my question." Roger's face began burning up with annoyance and anger. "LOOK MAURICE? IF I TELL YOU WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO KILL THAT OTHER GODDAMN PIG?" The other boy just nodded. He understood and knew what to do when Roger has a random emotion explosion, and was use to it.

Roger took in a deep breath, and let it out. He was ready to tell Maurice. He knew he could trust Maurice, he just knew.

Before he told him though, he gave Maurice a partly worried, partly serious face. "Look you better NOT tell ANYONE about what I'm going to tell you, 'cause if you do so I will-"

"M'kay m'kay! C'mon, just get on with it!"

"Whatever... Well...I like Jack. There I said it..."

"So? I like the chief too."

"No no no no no no noooooooooo! I didn't mean it THAT way! I meant it as a _like like like_, way."

Maurice's eyes widened when Roger said this. "Ya do! Gee whiz! Never in my entire life did I expect this!" "Oh shut it you batty fool! It's not like I'm TOTALLY obsessed and wanna get in bed with him." A quick gasp came from Maurice and his mouth opened. "I said NOT you idiot!" "You say no, but does your mind say yes?" Roger turned crimson and a foolish grin came over Maurice's face. Roger was now overwhelmed with embarrassment. He did not know that to say at all. Roger started fidgeting with his fingers and relentlessly began biting his nails.

"Naw c'mon Roggy! I PROMISE I won't tell anyone. But what's making you so pissed?"

"The stupid son of a rabbit horse eating crapass face, face puking elephant diving into the sea with a mackerel in his hand and gay boyfriend stealing crush person who ALWAYS gets what he fucking wants!"

Now, Maurice was astonished by Roger's behavior. He didn't know who this stupid _son of a rabbit horse eating crapass face, face puking elephant diving into the sea with a mackerel in his hand and gay boyfriend stealing crush person who ALWAYS gets what he fucking wants _guy was. But instead of doing nothing, he tried comforting the brooding Roger. Rubbing his hand up and down on Roger's tan back, Maurice's aim was to clam him down, and at the same time figure out who this _stupid son of a rabbit horse-_ well, you know the rest, person was.

"Ralph..." mumbled out Roger with venom seeping through. He completely HATED saying that name! Why do you think he made up that perfectly awesome other one!

"What 'bout Ralph?"

"He's the stupid man stealing son of a rabbit bastard that stole my Jack's heart..."

Okay, now Maurice was absolutely confused on this situation! "So..." he began, "You like Jack but Jack likes Ralph, who likes him back and now you're all depressed because you figured that out?" "Took you long enough..." Maurice was taken aback by this and stopped rubbing Roger's back. 'This island is really turning into a gay fest...Soon enough I bet I'll see Robert and Bill making out, or whatever...' He made a disgusted face at the thought. "Well, maybe you could try to win Jack back?" "What the bloody hell are you talking about? Did you go insane? How in God's bloody kingdom am I gonna do that? He adores the rabbit asshole!" Maurice couldn't help but laugh at the ending sentence. "The gay rabbit is everything Jack wants...And what am I? His trusty sidekick that's what..." Maurice scratched the back of his head and gave out a loud sigh. "Show the chief what you're made of! I mean yeah, Ralph could stand on his head, but you- YOU know how to hunt batty pigs! That's something Ralph can't do in a thousand years! Also, you've been more loyal to the chief than anyone else has been!" Hearing this, Roger snapped out of his depressed state and stood up strong. "Yeah! Your right Maurice! I am better than that rabbit!" "Atta boy! Now you're thinkin'!"

Two pairs of quick pitter patting of feet were scampering about. They were told to go to Jack and tell him that the two pigs were finally caught. Until they heard some voices up ahead.

"Hey Sam, do you hear that!"

"Mhhm, it sounds lot like Roger doesn't it?"

"Should we see what they're talking 'bout?"

"I dunno Eric, don't cha think that'll be rude?"

"I guess..."

"But we outta listen though! It might be something important!"

"Mkay!"

The two twins got down to their knees and palms and crawled over to a nearby bush. To them this wasn't really eavesdropping, more like listening in to something _important_ the chief's right hand man is saying.

"This will get Ralph!" Maurice's voice.

"Yeah! He'll pay for being in a relationship with Jack! Come on Maurice, we better check up on those bigguns and see if they caught the pigs."

With that their voices began trailing off into the distance. When their voices weren't heard anymore Sam got up. He was shocked and baffled, same with Eric too. "I don't get it. What do they mean..." Eric's meek voice came out, he grabbed on to his brother's arm, which helped pull him up. "Me either... Should we ask Ralph 'bout this?" "Should we? I dunno..." "We maybe should." "Okay then. So we should." "Yup, we should."

The two took a hold of each other's hand, and then intertwined their fingers together. The twins really were a duo. They really loved each other. They really were true brothers. That's why they did everything with one another. They're not dependent from each other, but more like they shared the same brain. And so, as they walked to tell the message to Jack, and to speak to Ralph personally, they shared their thoughts. Thoughts about what would outcome from this situation.

The sun was beginning to fall, and now shadows were seen. The sky was mixed with a variety of colors. Red, orange, purple, blue, yellow, many many kinds. The ocean reflected the colors of the sky; its clear blue waves were now a mix. Mostly yellow and orange though. While the ocean reflects the sky, the fire that was lit upon woods and dry leaves reflected the color of the ocean's waves. Burning inside the fire was two roasting pigs. Their heads were cut off, and they were gutted already. A group of littluns and bigguns sat around it. Laughing and chatting away.

"I'm so glad you could finally eat with us Ralph!" Sam was trying to tie back his somewhat long strands of sandy hair. His attempt failed though, his hair was only up to his shoulders.

"Yeah, me too Sam! It was agonizing torture and pain being suck in that cave all bloody day long! Ya know what I mean?"

"No..."

"Not really"

Once again Sam and Eric were speaking as one. Ralph gave off a chuckle. He was always amused by the twins. They always do things never apart from each other, and that really inspired Ralph.

The pigs just finished cooking and the boys got in a line again. After getting their piece, that was when Sam and Eric decided to tell Ralph. Well, first of all they wanted to go further away from the group. "Um...Ralph, could we talk to you over there?" Eric pointed out a place near the entrance of a part of the forest where he and Sam laid out some leaves to sit on. It was probably fourteen or fifteen feet away from the rest of the group, but the farther, the better. "There? Don't you think thats a little too far boys?" The only response was the twins shaking their head in a _no _fashion way.

Ralph gave off a sigh, "Fine. Go over there then, I'll go tell Merridew."

At this time Ralph wasn't anywhere near Jack. He sat across from the red head. That meant Jack, then five feet, the fire place where they cooked the pigs, another five feet, then Ralph. He walked over to Jack, carrying the piece of pork in his hand.

"Merridew."

"Hmm? Oh, it's you. What?"

"Me, Eric, and Sam are sitting over there. They wanna talk to me about something, and we don't want your little tribe to be hearing up on us."

Jack nodded, "Do what you want. Just don't do it next time." Jack's face had not had a trace of concern in it, but on the look on his eyes, and by the sound of his voice, he was pretty melancholy about the decision. He didn't like the fact that he and Ralph HAD to act rude to each other. But they had no other choice unfortunately.

"Thanks Jack..." a soft whisper came from right before he walked over to where Sam and Eric were.

"Uh, so did the chief get mad Ralph?"

"Nah, he was cool with it."

Sam and Eric exchanged surprised looks, but soon enough they turned into smiles. All Ralph did was make a _what? _kind of face.

"Ralph, this is what we hafta ask you." Sam began.

"Do you-" "Have a-" "Crush on-" "The chief?"

Ralph starred at the two. He was flabbergasted. What was he to say? The truth? A lie?

"Ralph, please don't lie to us!"

"You could trust us Ralph!"

"TELL US THE TRUTH!" they pleaded simultaneously. Okay, now they were pushing Ralph's buttons. "Why do you guys really want to know?" "BECAUSE! The chief's been acting really nice since you came along and joined us!" Ralph put on a puzzled look on his face. "You think I'M the reason? It could be something else too ya know!" Sam finished his pork and crossed his arms. "Like what Ralph, like what?" Another puzzled look. "Well...ermm...Uh...FINE! OKAY! FINE! You got me!" Eric dropped the pork he was eating onto the ground out of surprise. Ralph admitted it.

Ralph's face was now flushed, but it was well hidden, thanks to the setting sun. But the way he was acting, all shyly like a school girl who just told her crush she loves him, gave it all off.

"Are you serious?" Sam let out a giggle, and Eric began laughing his ass-uh...butt off. (Sorry I couldn't help but do that XD)

"N-no duh I'm bloody serious...And I haven't gone batty because Jack likes me back." WHOOPS! That was a slip of the tongue! Ralph suddenly turned a deep crimson shade of red and covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"Whoa..."

"Gee Ralph, thats...I'm...I'm so proud of you! Ya found yourself a lover on this batty island!"

Ralph scratched the back of his head, having a embarrassed looked on his face. "You don't need to put it like that Sam."

"So? What makes the chief so attractive to you Ralph?" Eric had a huge grin plastered on his face. He just couldn't stop smiling now!

"W-we don't need to go into details now do we Eric?"

"Naw c'mon Ralph-"

"You already started!"

Ralph ran a hand through his fair hair and groaned. He gave up to the twins, if he didn't though, they'd keep pressing him. "Well, Jack and nice, and sensitive. He's very loving and caring... His red hair really does contrast with his majestic sky blue eyes. And his freckles just blend in with his whole face." Ralph giggled which made the twins giggle too.

"Teeheeheeh, and I bet you also like his body." Eric laughed out loud. "His slim, muscular booodddyyy."

"And the fact that the chief is like Tarzan! He only wears a piece of cloth and his undies to cover his behind and front!" Sam added, not able to restrain his laughter. Ralph was laughing along but stopped when he had heard this. That was true! Jack was barely clothed!

"I should really rip his pants into shorts, then make him wear it." Sam and Eric nodded in agreement to that, then Ralph went on, "And make him wear his long cape again!" Ralph looked up into the sky dreamily. He couldn't stop imagining Jack wearing his newly cut black shorts, and black cape. He'd stand up on his "throne", that was on castle rock, and hold up his spear in right hand. Jack's belt which contained his sheath and sword would go from the top of his right hip, and go diagonally down to the middle of his thy. The twins were non stop, trying to catch their breath from laughter. They forgot all about what they REALLY had to tell Ralph, they forgot what REALLY was important. Roger. The one and only that would stand between Jack and Ralph. And that was a big mistake.

* * *

Enjoyed it? I doubt it XD This chappy was a bit boring right? Maybe... Who knows! Well, I like the way I described Jack though! hurhurhur! Well, heres a heads up, the next chapter is going to be a bit shocking... ^_^ I can't wait! It might take a while though because school is back... Nuurrg... I'll update when I have the chance! Thanks for all the support!


	6. Talk about HANGOVER

WELL IM BACK FROM THE DEAD!!

Oh gosh... I am SUPER DUPER SORRY for not posting anything for a while!! I've been caught up with playing Harvest Moon DS AGAIN!! I dunno why, but it's just soooo addicting...Ah~ Well, I hope you enjoy this shocking chaptaaaa~!

_**Chapter 5  
**_

The sun was beginning to rise once more, as it shows another night had just gone by and it is now time to wake up once again. Although, in the dark and damp cave where Ralph slept, sunlight was trying to seep through. It was trying its best to illuminate the boy with light, but the dark green vines that covered the entrance of the cave made it futile for the sunlight to pass in.

Finally, as someone pushed aside the vines, the sunlight hit Ralph. It really did bother his sleep. So he partially got up, his upper body being held by one of his forearm, while the rest was still laid on the pile of leaves that was supposedly his "bed". His other hand somewhat covered his eyes from the rays of sunlight as he slowly opened them to see who stood at the entrance of the cave.

"Ralphy Ralph! C'mon! Wakey wakey!!"

That voice, it seemed so familiar to Ralph. But why early in the morning did he have to wake him up. "Jack....? What do you want? You know I'm still sleepy..." There were two laughs that came from the person. Wait. TWO!?

"Not the chief, Ralph! Me and Eric!"

No wonder there were two laughs, it was the twins. "Arrrrhhhgg!!" Ralph laid back down on the pile of leaves and turned his back to the entrance of the cave. Sam and Eric exchanged looks. "What cha doing Ralph?" "Going back to sleep dammit!" Another laugh came from the twins. "Why? The sun is now half way through the sky! It looks so pretty! C'mon Ralph! We even got cha some breakfast!!" Moaning, Ralph got up on his feet. He didn't like to be disturbed from his sleep, but there was food, and his stomach was craving for some. Walking to the entrance, he rubbed his sleepy eyes with his writs, yawning loudly at the same time. 'Why'd I have to sleep so late...?' Ralph gave himself a mental punch in the head. Usually he would be up by now, but he was so hyper the night before that he slept later than usual. Probably because of the pork he ate? It was only the second time he ate pork on this island. Or was it his third...? He couldn't remember anymore.

"What happened last night boys?" At last he reached the twins, well, it wasn't really much of a long walk. "You don't remember what happened?" "Yewouch! Did jah get a hangover Ralphy?" It was first Eric, then Sam that spoke. "Oh shut it." Ralph retorted. He really couldn't remember what went on. He only remembers everything that happened in the morning to watching Jack gut out the pig, which made his stomach cringe, to the part where he sat down with the twins to talk about.... "What did we talk about again last night?" Sam and Eric gave off suspicious giggles. Looking at Ralph, then each other, Ralph then each other. Non-stop giggling. And it was starting to bother Ralph. He let out a groan and put his hands on his hips.

"C'mon you two, spill it out!" he demanded with a stern yet sleepy voice.

Eric picked up an orange and began to peel its skin off. The juice of the orange squirted out as he accidentally stuck a nail in too deep, but he continued to peel. Ralph grunted, he noticed that there was SOMETHING the boys didn't want to talk about. But WHAT? Ralph squeezed his hips; he was in a bad stage of exasperation. 'Why the hell can't they just tell me?!' Ralph scratched his head, looked at the twins, and then folded his arms. "Can't you two just-" Ralph was cut off by him hearing someone call his name. He slightly blushed; of course Ralph couldn't forget that voice. Sam caught this action, and kept it to himself. What Ralph told them last night was true.

Fast footsteps and heavy panting was coming close to the cave. Red strands of hair was flying around, being whipped up in the air by the wind. Finally near the entrance, Jack stopped, placed his hands on his knees and let himself catch his breath. Not knowing the twins were right there Jack spoke up, "H-hey, aren't you gonna h-help? I th-thought that y-you loved m-me?" Panting came in-between the words.

"Here ya go chief!"

Jack looked up to see who that was, was it him or did Ralph's voice go all bubbly and a bit high. "S-SAM!?" A shocked expression was now plastered on his face. Jack stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Loved is a code b-between me and the asshole! It stands for...likely over vicious effigy and death!"

A nod just came from the twin. Then a smile. "Chief, why're you all blushy and red?"

"I...Um, its hot out here that's all!" Jack scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of a different subject. "Ahem, anyway what in the world and you two doing here?! I specifically said that no one is allowed to go here!" "Did you really?" was the reply.

"Sam, should we just tell 'em?"

"But Eric..."

"Sam..."

"Eric..."

"Sam..."

"SAM!"

"ERIC!!"

The twins flipped their heads in both directions, to the red head, and the blond. The two, Jack and Ralph, were boiling with irritation and aggravation.

"Okay! Okay!! All I have to say is that we know!"

"ERIC!"

"What Sam?! Ralph told us last night?!"

A puzzled look slapped on Ralph's face. He looked at Jack who was looking at him in a confused manner. Ralph shrugged and mouthed out _I don't know_. "Could you two just tell us to end this stupid confusion dammit?!"

"That's what I was talking about!" Eric sighed. "You two don't need to put up the act in front of us because we know about you and Ralph."

"Last night when we were eating far away from you guys Ralph told us."

"Well, actually we forced him to tell us! I forgot how we got to the topic though...Do you remember Sam?"

"Nope, sorry..."

Ralph's face was now all crimson, "So that's what I told you guys..." Jack had tints of pink spread on top of his cheeks; he couldn't hold in blushes, no one could. It was silent for a while. All four had nothing to say, and each had their distances, except for the twins. The gusty wind blew their hair and different directions, but mostly over their faces. The sun was already high up in the sky now, and the birds began to chip about. After a while, the silence was broken by Jack. "You two better not tell anyone this..." His eyes were covered by his hair, and his mouth was in a frown, but his cheeks were still pink. The twins nodded in acceptance to keeping the secret. "G-good...I'm going back to the beach. Me and the others are going for a hunt." With that Jack descended down the mountain. Ralph was second to speak.

"Could you two go down to Jack's hut and retrieve him pants..."

"You're planning to make him his shorts right?"

Flushed, Ralph nodded. "And a sharp stick too..." The twins then exchanged grins and alighted from the mountain.

Within minutes, the twins came running up with Jack's jet-black pants, and one really sharp rock. Ralph glanced over to the path way up his cave when he heard laughter of the two boys he assigned errands to. He was sitting on the ledge of the mountain, his feet dangling down. When they came into view with the materials he lifted one eyebrow. "An arrowhead? How'd you get that?" The twins spotted Ralph, walked over, and sat behind him. "In Jack's hut! It's actually a rock! Somehow he managed to carve it into an arrowhead thingy though!" "That's good to know. Put less strength into ripping his shorts now." Ralph retorted back. Sam handed over Jack's pants to Ralph, and then Eric handed over the rock. Thanking them, Ralph got up from his spot and went over to his cave.

"Could you two tie the vines back?"

Nodding, the twins went to work. Each grabbed a long vine and tore them from their roots. They then separated the vines that covered Ralph's cave in half, and wrapped the longer vine each broke off around the two pieces, in a knot. Doing that, and with the angle of the sun, its rays of light perfectly lit the inside of the cave. Making it a perfect place for Ralph to do some work.

Ralph sat down on his bed of leaves, laying down the black pants on the ground in front of him horizontally. He grabbed a coconut shell full of water that was next to his bed and began soaking the middle part of each pant leg. Curious to what Ralph was doing, Eric spoke up.

"What's that for?"

"It's to help me make a smoother and easier cut. I heard that water usually makes things softer."

"Ohhhh...Okay!"

Ralph then picked up one pant leg, and the rock. He stabbed the rock forcefully through the wet line he had made and sliced vertically. Then he did the same with the other. Finished, he let out a sigh. "I hope Jack will wear this..." "And the cape!" Sam blurted out. "Yeah! The cape too!" Ralph got up, and remembering where he left the cape, he went over to the corner of the cave. "Sam, Eric?" "Yeeeees?" "Wait for Jack to come back and then tell him to meet me up here..." The twins grinned and shook their heads; excitedly they rushed down the mountain slope.

They got to the beach and waited. It wasn't much long before they heard the hunters chant those vile words Jack made up a while back. Coming out of the forest was first the group of hunters and then Jack with Roger.

"Roger..." that name escaped from Sam's lips. He remembered that they had to tell Ralph something about Roger...but he couldn't remember what. Seeing Jack, Eric called out his name. The red head stopped his conversation with his friend and walked over to the twins. Just then did Sam notice this. "Hey, was it just me, or did Roger glare at us..." "I could of sworn he glared at us..." "Yeah me too..."

"Uh...So what do you two boys want?"

"Castle rock!"

"Now!"

"Emergency!"

"WHAT?!" Seeing that his troops (lol) were still around, Jack dared not to say Ralph's name aloud. Instead he went flying off to the mountain. "Was it really necessary to say it was an emergency Sam?"

"Hey! The faster the better that's what I say!"

"You don't even say that!"

"I know!"

Once at the top, Jack went inside the cave. "Ralph!? Is there something the matter! The twins said it was an emergency!" Ralph was just about to pick up Jack's clothes when he heard the red head, startled he trip and fell like a total klutz. Ralph got back up, turned around to face Jack, rubbed the back of his head, and laughed. "Emergency? Hahahahah! I just wanted to give you this!" He picked up the pants and cape he folded neatly, and handed them over to Jack. "My old clothes...." Jack mumbled under his breath. Ralph watched Jack have no expression at all. "Um...I want you to wear them...I mean... if you don't want to then...erm...well...?" A desolated look came upon Ralph's face, and Jack saw this. "Ralph, its just that, wearing a cape will make it difficult for me to catch a pig, also my pants will get stained." Ralph quickly spoke up, "I cut your pants for you though!" He looked away, then down to the ground. "I worked hard...But...You don't need to wear it... Sorry for asking you to come here in the first place..." Sadly, Ralph took back the clothes and placed them next to his bed.

"Ralph, I'm-"

"It's fine...I don't mind...I should of thought about your hunting first..."

"We're going to have a feast tonight, aren't you gonna come...?"

"No thanks..."

No reply came from Jack; he just gazed at Ralph and then left. Feeling a bit tired, Ralph decided to lie down. 'How can I love Jack when I barely even know what he likes other than killing and blood...Maybe it was wrong to fall for him...Maybe I should just forget about my liking to him...Maybe I should hate him again...' Ralph closed his eyes, falling into sleep.

* * *

OMG!! CLIFFHANGER!! Ahh...Actually, the ending really isn't the SHOCKING THING I was talking about. I thought this chappy was getting too long so I thought I'd stop it and make the shocking part the next chappy!(---Lie, I was just getting too lazy) Gosh, I'm so complicated! XD Luv you guys for reading and being patient with me!


	7. Roger's Plan

This really wasn't how I planned it to be. Well, the beginning that is. I'm uber sorry about the ending! Please don't hate me!! NO! I just gave a big hint there. Shoot...Oh well, try not to kill me after you read this please? Enjoy?

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_"It was all my mistake, Ralph. I should of just killed you when I had the chance..."_

_"BUT! ....Jack, please don't kill me! You promised that you wouldn't kill me! We were suppose to rule this island together Jack! PLEASE!"_

_"I won't allow it...My mind has been made up...I truly am sorry Ralph, but your time is up...I have someone else who is dear to me, and I have to be sure that no one will stand in our way- Especially YOU Ralph. That's why I must."_

_"Jack, no! No! Please don't! Jack-Jack-"_

"!!!!!!!" Ralph's eyes opened, he was sitting up on his bed. His arm stretched out as if it was trying to get a hold of something. 'It was all just a dream. A harmless little dream.' Ralph let out a sigh of relief and let his hand drop, his heart was pounding in a fast beat, but was now slowing down. Ralph didn't like this feeling. A feeling of uneasiness. Was Jack really going to leave him? Ralph then puffed out another sigh. Wait, what was that noise?

**DOOOOMM!! BOOOOOM!!**

Quickly, the sounds of pitter pattering of rain was heard. "A thunder storm..." Ralph said under his breath. He was now sitting down with his back arched, and his legs crossed, the Native American style way. Hearing the vines being pushed aside, Ralph adverted his eyes to see who was coming in. "Jack." "Hiya Ralphy." He panted out, closing the opening he made with the vines. Ralph hurriedly moved his head, now looking down at his crossed legs. "Wh-what brings you here..." Jack's response came late, but because he was focused on taking a seat next to Ralph. "Well...? Gimme your answer Merridew." "Merridew?" Jack flinched, he was sitting down on the ground next to Ralph's bed. "I-I meant Jack...I'm sorry..." "It's fine. Here's my story though...I was climbing up the mountain because in the distance I heard someone scream my name. It sounded a lot like you so...Yeah...When I was half way up it started to rain. That's why I'm soaking wet." Now it was Ralph's turn to flinch. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were wet. I-I should go outside and find something to dry you off." Ralph stood up, but then felt a grip on his wrist so he decided to sit back down.

"I could really use those shorts you made me."

"Jack..."

Rushing, Ralph crawled over to the left end of his bed and grabbed the pair of ripped pants and black cloak. "Here," He handed over the clothes to Jack, who gladly accepted it, "it should keep you warm..." Standing up, Jack put on his old cloak. "Umm...Well, I should dry off first before I wear the shorts...It's umm...the feast just ended...and...Well...its night time already and..." Ralph gave off small giggles at how Jack was speaking. The boy was stammering and was lost for words. "Sleep Jack..." "Huh?" Another small laugh came from Ralph because of Jack's "_stupidity_". "Sleep here, with me. It's raining outside and I don't want you slipping while you're going down the rocks. J-just for the night? P-Please?" "I'd be glad to."

The sun's heat was now beating down on the already tanned boys. Running around and playing were the littluns main priority. While the biguns, well maybe the same, other than the fact that some hunt.

"Yesterday's feast was AMAZING! It was one hell of a pig the chief caught!" Sam laughed, gripping onto his sandy locks. "Mmhhhm! Too bad Ralph couldn't have came..."

"Yeah..."

"Ralph..."

"Poor Ralph."

"Mhhm, poor Ralph indeed..."

Suddenly a hand grabbed both of their heads, and smashed them together lightly. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" the twins said in unison. A familiar distinctive evil laugh was then heard. The twins both turned their heads to see who was in back of them, but they already knew who. "Mornin' boys!" "Yeah...Mornin' Roger, you havin' a evil scheme to hurt me and Eric today?" Sam retorted flatly. An insidious grin crawled onto Roger's face, reflecting it in his eyes as well. But that was all. No response at the twin, just a sinister look, and he left. Roger could tell that he left Eric scared about this, but not Sam. Sam was only getting closer onto what Roger's little idea might be.

"Something fishy is going on with Roger..."

"Roger's always scary Sam..."

"No Eric, there's something different about him. It's as if he wants to kill us for knowing something...Dammit, if I could only remember!" He swallowed down a lump in his throat. Being concerned about some treacherous plan Roger has in store, really did make him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know if he should tell Jack, or Ralph, or even Eric. He really just didn't know what to do.

"Not your fault there Sam. I take the blame too."

"You don't take any blame Eric."

"No Sam, I'm your twin and I should be able to help you. Your face just yells out to me that something is on your mind! Tell me Sam! Tell me!" Eric was pleading with some feelings of irritation. Is it that bad that Sam doesn't want to tell him? Sam's mouth opened, but no words came out. It was silent, but then a hand landed on Sam's boney, yet soft shoulder. Behind him was Maurice, smiling away. Sam could tell all this was probably a facade, but once again he really wasn't so sure...

"You two boys mind doing me an errand?"

"Sure, why not!"

"ERIC!?"

"What?"

"C'mon Sam, lighten up. Your acting pretty different!"

Having the feeling of discomfort, Sam pushed aside Maurice's hand that laid on his shoulder with force. "Hey, hey, hey! What's the matter with you?! We're both biguns here!" Sam crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, making them furrow together. "Whatever Maurice. Just tell us what the hell you want us to do!" A laugh came from the taller one. Somehow, his laughed seemed as if he was trying to taunt the other boy. "Wow, your actually acting all tough Sammy! Look here, I want you two to go and get Jack and Ralph. One of you get Ralph, and the other gets Jack. Bring Jack to Roger, who will be waiting over by the huts. And bring Ralph to me." Sam stiffened. "Ralph? To YOU? What business do you have with him?!" Knowing that Sam was catching up to something, he couldn't waste any time. Smacking Sam on the head with some force he yelled out, "Just do what I tell you or else I'll have a jolly good time beating you AND your brother up! NOW GO!" Sam, who was about to protest to this was pulled away by Eric. Finally being in a good distance from Maurice, Eric spoke. "Look, I know he's acting all weird, but I don't wanna get hurt!" "He's just trying to scare us Eric! Don't get fooled-" "I'm not getting fooled! Are you batty! Forget it! Look! Just get Jack!"

Guilt came over Sam, but he said no words. He watched his brother part him. And when he couldn't see Eric anymore at all, his heart felt torn.

Ralph was sitting down where he sat before. At the ledge of the mountain's platform, with his legs dangling down. Jack was sitting in back of Ralph, wearing his shorts and cape Ralph gave him. As wind came, his cloak slightly lifted from the ground and fluttered about. Both were looking off into the sky. Watching the clouds go by and savoring every moment they had with each other. This was pure bliss to them.

Sadly a familiar voice interrupted.

"Chief! Ralph! Umm...Well, Chief, Roger needs to see you! And, as for you Ralph, I need to take you to Maurice!"

"Why so Eric? By the way, where's Sam?"

"Right here."

A hand was visible, and as it got closer, its owner came into view. "Come on Jack. Roger...Roger..." "Wants to see me?" "Yeah..." Nodding, Jack walked over to Sam. "How about me?" Ralph pointed to himself, reminding Jack that Maurice wanted to see him. Jack didn't like the fact that Maurice wanted to see Ralph. Yeah, they were friends before, but now, it just seems awkward that Maurice wants to talk to Ralph. Not wanting to hear any complaints for Maurice though, he sent Ralph off with Eric to go, while he and Sam went to Roger.

"Maurice...You wanted to see me?" Ralph reach his destination, Eric wasn't there with him anymore because he told him to go elsewhere and have fun. Maurice turned around to see Ralph. Feeling a bit giddy suddenly, he smiled. "Yeah I did!" Ralph swallowed, he felt as if there was something scratching at his throat, but maybe it was because the feeling of being with Maurice somewhat scared him... "C'mon Ralph! Follow me! I wanna show you my favorite spot on the island! But we're gonna hafta go through the huts first!" Excitedly, Maurice went skipping off, not waiting for Ralph to reply. And of course he left the other boy dumbfounded as he made Ralph run after him.

Jack walked up to Roger alone. Half way through their "journey" he told Sam to leave. Politely of course.

"What do you want from me Roger?" Jack talked to him in their casual way. His voice seemed lively and interested, but Jack actually did not want to be there. Roger's tan back was facing Jack. Being in that position, Roger could hide the smug smile he had on until it faded. Instead he faked up a happy one.

"Oh, Hey Jack! Hahaha! Nice cape you got there! Fits you right! Straight to the point though. You know, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while. But I really wasn't sure if I felt it right."

Jack was having a slight feeling where this might lead to. He tensed up, hoping what he was thinking wouldn't happen. You know, that Roger was NOT going to say he has feelings for Jack. Unfortunately, today wasn't the red-head's lucky day. "What in the world are you talking about Roger?" Jack faked out. "Oh shush, I bet you know Jack. I really bet you know." Roger licked his dry lips, and looked to a spot with the corner of his eye. It was a opening to the forest, and Jack caught this glimpse. 'Is he looking out for something? What the hell is he thinking...' Jack's mind was now filled with questions that he wanted to know the truth to. Once again Roger took a glimpse at the same spot. He saw his teammate and prey come out, and then he struck.

The next thing Jack knew was being pulled in, and a pair of wet, soft lips press against his. He was trying to squirm his way out, but Roger had a firm grim on his shoulders. In Jack's mind he couldn't stop cursing. He was worried that someone might see this. He was worried that Ralph might see this.

When Maurice led Ralph out of the forest, the next thing the boy saw was his lover kissing someone other than him. His heart shattered as he watched, and when he had enough, which took a quick amount of time, he ran. He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran until his legs couldn't go no more.

* * *

Uhmm...So yeah...SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! SORRRRRRRYYYY!! You guys knew this was going to have to come. I didn't like it, and as you could see, I really didn't make that part long XD Im horrible, I know I know! Please forgive me! Thanks for all the love and support!!!


	8. To the Twins

Bleeccccck...This took too long. XP This really wasn't in my story line either! I'm terrible! Hahaha! Anyway, I tried I new style! Point of Views! Hey, it's my first time so cut me some slack. I really didn't like the outcome of this chapter, but I had to put a part how Jack and Ralph meet right? Oh crap, spoilllerrs, not really. Sorry if it turned out really weird! Blame it on meeeee~ Oh! And I decided to add some titles to my chapters! Hah! Amazing right? Okay! Onward to the story! (And I'm really really sorry if some parts are messy or anything! I was kinda rushing to finish this. If there is a part then please tell me! Thank you!)

* * *

_**Chapter 8~ PART ONE- Ralph's PoV**_

My feet were failing me. No more could I run, but still I forced myself to. What more could I do? Yeah, I know running wasn't the brightest idea, still...Jack...

Once my feet gave up, I realized that I was now on the other side of the island. The side where we all first met, where smiles and laughter surrounded all of us. Probably the fact that my ears are beginning to go batty, or maybe, just maybe, I'm actually hearing the echoes of our happy days. Ah, I shouldn't fight with myself...

"Merridew, that bastard..." I finally released after all my gasps for air. That red head, savage boy was now again my enemy. This time because he broke my heart. I was holding back my tears, my heart, unfortunately, didn't want to listen to my brain though. So I ended up down on the ground, crying my eyes out, and letting small hiccups escape my lips. Damn, I didn't like that feeling. My hand was grabbing a hold of the white sand; I held it tightly so that it won't escape. Not letting any air into it, and putting as much force and hatred into my grip. I guess I was thinking that handful of sand was Jack. "Why'd he have to go and do this...Why'd I have to go and be a fool in the first place though!" I whimpered angrily to myself. At first I was putting all the anger into Jack, and then I re-thought things and decided that this was a BIT my fault. Just a tiny bit.

After I knew all the tears had fallen out, I went over to the nearby ocean. Once I stepped into the water, my feet began to submerge into the sand. I giggled slightly at the feeling. Hey, I'm ticklish, but don't tell anyone!

"I guess I could have fun without Merridew..."

"_Yeah Ralph, you better off without him~"_

That voice...It was-

I quickly flipped my head around to see who was in back of me. I knew who it was, but I just couldn't believe my eyes. Wait, rephrase that. I knew who THEY were.

"Piggy! Simon! No no no no nooooo! I must be imagining things!" I heard a laugh come from Simon, and Piggy gave off a sigh of distress.

"_Ralph, you really don't like believing me don't you?"_

_"Naw' c'mon boss, don't take this situation seriously!"_

Boss? When did Simon ever call me that? It does have a nice ring to it though, so I'll just let it be.

"Guys..." I looked at them with watery eyes. I knew they weren't real, probably just a figure of my imagination, but I couldn't help but savor the feeling of them being with my once more. It somewhat warmth my heart. My body soon began moving on its own, it went to a stop when I reached Piggy and Simon. Being so overjoyed "seeing" them again; I couldn't help but hug them. "_R-Ralph? What in the heavens are you doing?" "Leave him be Piggy. The boss might be pretty tired from all this chaos. I mean, Jack turned into a total ass." "Tch, I always knew Jack was trouble! See Ralph, see what I told you! But no, you didn't listen!" _

The water in my eyes let go, and I started sobbing immediately. "I listened to you Piggy! I really did! But it was just at the last minute! I'm so sorry! Please...please forgive my Piggy! PLEASE!" The last part I yelled out pretty loud. Whoops~

_"Clam down Ralph!"_

_"Never knew you were a crier boss." _Simon was mocking me, I just knew it. But it was a friendly mock. The type of mock that doesn't get in between relationships. A mock that me and Jack never achieved.

"It's called tears of joy Simon." I sobbed, with laughter mixed into it. I let my embrace go. I really was going batty. Hahahaha!

"Would you two," I began, "mind if you stayed for a while? At least for the whole day or something?" HAH! I was outta my mind saying that. I outta give it a shot though, instead of feeling lonely and wanting to kill Jack, I have my two old friends back to talk to with.

_"Why not! Hahahah! That's why we came here in the first place! To be with you again boss!" _

_"Simon's right Ralph. We're here when you need us! Unlike Jack!" _

I nodded in agreement with them. They're right; I should feel more comfortable now. I have Piggy and Simon again, and Jack's troops aren't out for me, right? So what's there to worry about? When Piggy and Simon leave, I'll spend my time with Sam and Eric then. See! I have other friends! Smiling, I grabbed a hold of their shoulders, Piggy's right one, and Simon's left one. They were facing the ocean to see me, and I was facing the forest to see them. "So boys, what ya wanna do?"

_"Since I really can't swim because of my asthma, can't we just put our feet into the ocean and talk?" _

"Sucks for your ass-mar!" I laughed. Man, did I miss saying that! "But sure! Lets!"

And so the three of us walked back to the ocean, where I just came from, sat down, and let our feet up to our knees get enveloped by crystal blue water. The sand that came along with it tickled my toes, which made me laugh. "_Enjoying yourself there boss?" _I nodded, and a smile came upon Simon's darkly tanned face. His black hair kept on getting into his eyes, and so he kept on brushing them away with his hand. Piggy, who was sitting on the right side of me, picked up a shell that was next to him and caressed it gently in his arms. "The conch..." I mumbled softly. I guess it wasn't low enough because after I said that Piggy turned to me, his brown hair waving about in the wind. He pushed up his glasses with his index finger and smiled at me. "_I'm surprised that you still remember Ralph!" _I shook my head, "I would NEVER forget that first day. It was the first day when all of this was still clam...And I miss it dearly..."

I felt an arm being wrapped around my shoulder.

"_No worries boss! Everything will be just okay!" _

I looked at Simon with a worried expression. I bowed my head in shame, "I wish I could be dead like you guys..."

With that, Piggy flinched. He suddenly lifted his head up from looking at the conch, and stared at me. _"Don't be stupid Ralph! Don't give up on your dream of saving us from this dreaded island!" _

_"More importantly boss, remember to save Jack from himself." _

I gulped when Simon said that. 'Save Jack from himself'. How in the world am I to do that? That crazy ass bastard can't even save himself, so I bet I can't either!

"_How about this," _Simon spoke up, "_we meet up with the twins, and play with them? I don't want to make my feet wrinkle up!" "Me either! Come on Ralph. We'll show ourselves to the twins!" _ Piggy stood up, and dusted himself off. As for Simon, he smiled once more and took back his arm from my shoulder. "_You okay with that?"_ I looked away to the side where Piggy sat, adverting my eyes from Simon's cerulean ones. "H-how could they see you...I though it was only me?" Piggy snorted hearing this. "_Ralph, this is OUR spirits! We get to reveal ourselves to whom we want to no duhh!" _

A smirk crawled up my face, I really did miss Piggy's sarcastic attitude. Well, not really, but at that second I did. I stood up, with Simon mimicking me.

"_Onward to the twins then boss?" _

"Onward to the twins!" I pointed to the trail that led into the forest, and the three of us began walking off.

_**Chapter 8~ PART TWO- Jack's PoV**_

What the hell is Roger doing? Having my conscious back, I pushed away the stupid boy in front of me, and he stumbled down to the ground. Did he just do what the hell I thought he was just doing? Hell yes he did.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" It seems that all the anger in me released some forgotten cursing words that I was taught not to say back in England. A devious grin was showing on his tan face, and hell, it pissed the living shit out of me. "Answer me fool!" Silence. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"YOU STILL CAN'T TELL AFER WHAT I JUST DID TO YOU? JACK! ARE YOU THAT BLIND OF ME?" Roger had gotten back up, and he started yelling with force. I think I know why now that the littluns are scared of him. Hell, I think I'm kinda scared of him too. "Well, what the fuck do you expect me to think after you just did THAT?" I yelled back, my voice was a little shaky, so I hope he haddent heard that part much.

"That I love you..."

A shocked and blank expression came on my face. What the hell was I suppose to say to him! Did he know I loved Ralph? Ralph...RALPH! I hope he didn't see this! I really hope he didn't!

"Well..."

"Well what Roger?"

"Well I bet you hate me now right?"

"Fuck yeah I fucking do..."

"Yeah, I could tell..."

We both became quiet. Is kissing really the only way Roger could express himself? Tch, if so he is really inarticulate. But whatever...

I should really put up a conversation here. This silence-ness is starting to piss the hell out of me.

"I don't fucking get it. Why'd you do it? Why the fuck couldn't you just tell me instead of fucking kissing me?" I demanded to know the goddamn answer. Roger's attitude was really irritating me. "Because..." That's it? Because was his only answer! Dammit, do I HAVE to punch it out of him! "'Cause what fool?" "Jack, please...Stop the cussing..." His eyes were pleading with mine. Woah. His eyes were so full of hurt and sorrow, but hell this was his entire fault! "Oh stop bitching off and just tell me!"

Now Roger closed his eyes, was he scared? Who cares?

"JACK! Please! Can't you understand that I have a reason for doing this?"

I knew it. He is scared. Scared of me. "I really am I monster aren't I..." DAMMIT! I said that out loud!

"No you're not Jack. You're something more."

"Cut it out Roger." I glared at him, but I couldn't keep myself together. It's his eyes that keep stopping me from hurting him. It reminds me too much of Ralph's...Oh Ralph...

I have to tell Roger about Ralph. Whether he likes it or not.

"Look Roger...I like Ralph. That's why I'm not accepting your love." Okay, that sentence sounded REALLY gay. I'm dead serious. "I know about it. About you and Ralph." My eyes widened when I heard that. Was he telling a lie to me! Or does he really know? And how? "How the fuck do you know! Most of all, you didn't tell anybody right?" Roger shook his head to me. Was that all he could do? Screw him then. "I didn't. Promise. I would NEVER want to break our relationship." He sounded pretty seductive there, by the sound of his voice that is.

"Look...Ralph...Ralph saw..."

My eyes widened. Seriously, is Roger trying to give me a heart attack!

"You didn't see him because you were facing the sea while I was facing the forest. And he saw. But he quickly ran off..."

At this point my heart was beating like crazy! Hell, I just hope Ralph doesn't take this the wrong way! Dammit if he does! "Wh-where do you think he is right now?"

A laugh came from Roger. Man, he really is a freak... "With the twins of course. You should know that those two are the only two he's friends with." I looked away from Roger, ashamed that I forgot all about that. But why was he acting nice to be oh so suddenly...I bet he has something up his sleeve. Fuck that, I gotta explain this to Ralph first! As I ran toward the forest I stopped and faced Roger, "Thank you for telling me about Ralph...I guess." Soon as that ended I continued my run to the twins. The only place they would usually be is at the small lake that lies inside.

* * *

Yeah, I know I made Jack curse A LOT. Deepest apologies on that! REALLY. :P It was for the sake of the story though! Waaah~ I'm terrible at PoVs right? Gosh, I should just stick with regular-nessssss! Don't worry! I will with the next few chapters! And since this story will end in a few chapters (probably 3 or 4... I know, it's saaaad. But I'm not really sure though, just a guess) I'm asking for suggestions with one-shots or chapter stories! I have some ideas, but hmm...I'm not so uber sure with them... Thanks for the reviews! Hugs and cookies to all!


	9. The Pain of Love

Omigosh! Uber duuuper sorry about this UBER DUPER LATE post! Too many things happened this week! There was my Confirmation rehearsals, my actual Confirmation, then my sister came, then I went to Hershey Park, then my sister left, and now I'm here typing this...-sigh- Took me a while to think what happened in this chapter; hope it ain't baaad! (Btw my confirmation name is Titus, heeheeh! It reminds me of Tidus)

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

The two sandy haired twins were poking at the ground with their sharp spears. They weren't next to each other or facing each other; but instead, facing their backs to one another. It had been probably an hour or so that they didn't talk to the other. 'It's probably because of Maurice...Earlier...When he...' Sam shook his head forcibly. Every time he thought about Maurice, a sinister image of the bigun appeared in this head. Sam was worried too. He knew that Maurice and Eric were okay with each other, so that might be the reason why Eric stood up for Maurice. Then another memory came to mind. "Ralph..." Sam stopped his doodles and looked up. He got up from his kneeling position, and with all that movement, it caught Eric's attention. The twin looked at his older brother standing, but quickly then turned his head back around.

"Sorry Eric..."

Hearing those words, the other twin twist his head, looking back once more, but saw nothing. Just the rest of the forest trees, the brown soil, and hanging green vines. Eric let out a sigh of sadness. "Only if I didn't act to mean to Sam. Naww...I bet he's really mad at me now..." Eric began turning his head back, but stopped when he heard some rustling noises.

In a moment's notice he stood up, spear pointed at the space around him. "Who's th-there!"

"_Oh, look at you Eric! Acting all tough!"_

_"Woah Eric! Clam down it's just us! Hey, wheres Sam?"_

Seeing the sight of this, Eric's hands dropped down to his side and soon enough he let go of the stick too. He was in wonder, awe, and confusion. 'H-how could this be happening...N-no...They can't be alive...They just can't!' Now the twin's heart was fighting with his brain. One wanted to accept the fact that they were there, and that they were once again real. But the other one told him that this is reality, and people coming back from the dead cannot, and will never happen. Soon Eric's body was shaking, mostly because of fear. He felt truly guilty seeing them again. One, because he helped kill the black haired boy, and two, he didn't do anything to stop the brown haired boy from getting killed. And now he thinks they're out to haunt him for the rest of his life.

Scared, Eric dropped down to his knees. His palms and straight arms were helping him stay up, while his head was looking down on the moist soil.

"Please...I'm sorry Simon! Piggy! Don't hurt me...I...I didn't mean to...It's just..."

The boy was stammering and randomly blurting out words, but the two ghosts looked at each other with confused faces. Was Eric acting, or was he really taking this seriously...?

_"Ahahaha! Eric! If you think we're here to haunt you we're not! Me and Piggy were just being nomadic when we saw the boss sitting down at the 'ol shore looking all despondent an' all!" _

Hearing this, Eric stood up in a flash. The air around him still felt pretty tight, but that was because of the two wondering ghost. He didn't know why, but Eric began feeling lethargic. It was maybe due to the same reason as the air being tight. Shaking his head to let go of the feeling, once he stopped, he looked at his two old friends. They still seem to look like their old selves. Piggy, a chubby brown haired boy, whose glasses were slightly slipping down the bridge of his nose because he was sweating too much. And Simon, the black haired boy whose bangs seemed to always get in his eyes even if he pushed them away. Their clothes were the same also. One was wearing the England schoolboy attire. While the other was bare on the front and back half of his body, and wearing a pair of plain gray shorts. Yup, they were indeed the same two boys he had known. But now there was some kind of white fog surrounding them. 'Must be their ghostly substance' Eric thought.

_"What happened Eric? Where's Sam? Aren't you two usually together?" _After that came a cough from Piggy, "_stupid asthma..."_

"Sucks for your ass-mar then!"

A huffing voice came into the group. Of course it was Ralph, and he was probably tired from running to catch up to the other two who could just float.

"RALPH!" exclaimed Eric. The relived boy ran over to his fair haired friend and hugged him tightly. "Ralph, Piggy and Simon are here! There right there! No lie! No lie! You gotta believe me Ralph! Please! I don't wanna be the only one seeing them!"

"_Yeah, thanks for paying attention to what I said Eric...The boss knows we're here!"_

"Simon is speaking to me Ralph! He's speaking to me!" Eric was now pleading in distress, his fingers dug into Ralph's skin due to being scared.

Ralph winced in pain at this, but tried to explain to Eric that he knew what was going on. Sadly, the twin was too preoccupied in thinking Ralph wouldn't believe him that he paid no attention to the three. Sighing, Simon mustered up all his strength to pull off the pleading twin, and with the help of Piggy, the three went plopping down to the ground. With the nails released from his back, Ralph rubbed the sore spot. "Could you please pay attention to us Eric? I know that Simon and Piggy are here. They managed to have the power to visit us for a while! Don't you think that's great! And they're not here to hurt or get revenge from us either!"

_"Except to that stupid red head murderer! Heh, I bet he'll be dead scared when he sees us!" _scoffed a positive Piggy.

Eric who now understood what was going got up from the ground and helped Simon up, who helped Piggy up. "Ralph didn't tell you guys?"

A puzzled look came upon the two ghosts faces.

"Eric! No no no no no! Don't tell them! I...I'm over it! J-just ignore what I told you before!"

Feeling left out, Piggy grunted, not saying a word though. Simon was different though, "_why won't you tell us boss? Can't you trust us? Plus, we're already, you know...dead."_

_"And as ghost, we can't be able to hurt mortals. So sadly, what ever Merridew did to you, we can't get him back in surprise." _Piggy continued.

Ralph was now in turmoil. He knew Piggy would be giving him a lecture about liking Jack, but it won't matter anymore right? They don't like each other anymore and Ralph hates him now too. 'I guess it won't hurt to try...' Ralph was mentally fighting with himself. And damn was this batty island making him insane. Well, not that he was already NOT insane. "It's just that, I...I like liked Merridew...BUT THAT WAS BEFORE!"

A baffled expression was plastered on Piggy's face. "_The heck?"_

_"Boss! You had a crush on Jack! Ahahahaha!" _

"Oh laugh all you want Simon! But that was before! He...He actually likes Roger, so...So I don't stand a chance..."

_"What happened to you being straight Ralph?" _Piggy spoke, having a disgusted look on his face. "_Maybe this island is really getting to you now Ralph, seriously, you hafta find a way outta 'ere..." _A sigh was heard from Ralph. He knew Piggy was right. And he tried so much, but failed every time too. He had been so into being saved the first time they were at the island, but later on all that changed. He pretty much gave up right after Jack left his tribe. But tried again every time he had the chance to see Jack. 'Once I think about it again...It seems as if I had been using Merridew before...No, don't think like that Ralph, it was for the good, you shouldn't be pitying that bastard! But...' Once again Ralph was mentally fighting with himself, and he had no way to stop those hidden feelings about Jack that he tried to let go.

Ralph massaged his temples, he was really getting irritated with himself; no scratch that. He was really getting irritated at the fact that Jack was heartrending him.

In back of him, the other three boys were snickering and giggling at his actions.

Tired from running, Sam slowed down his pace. The sun was at its highest, and was certainly beating down on everything its rays could touch. Wind movement was very scarce, and he was fairly far from the ocean. With the hot heat, Sam's eyes were feeling heavy, and he tried his best to keep them open. At a time, his eyes fully closed, and refused to open, so legitimately, he was sleep walking. Not paying any attention at all to his surroundings, he didn't hear the quick running that lay ahead. When he did hear them though, it was already too late.

Running to find the lake inside the forest Jack ran, and fast. He kept his eyes fixed on the path that was straight ahead. Nothing else. But when it was the dire need to stop running, his extreme speed didn't let him, so instead, he crashed into the sleepy sandy haired older twin brother he didn't expect coming. With a loud sound of noggins slamming to one another, the two both fell down simultaneously.

"O-ouch...Sorry there Sam..." groaned Jack. He brushed a hand through his red hair, and then scratched the back of his head.

The Sam, who was faced in front of Jack, touched the front of his forehead, feeling a sting on that spot, he quickly released the touch. Sam looked up at Jack and saw a red mark appearing on the boy's forehead. It must have been similar to his.

"Why were you running so quickly chief? Gossssssh..."

Tears were forming in the twin's eyes, but he wasn't going to cry about, just tear up a bit because of the intense pain.

"Man your head was hard!" The two said in unison, then laughed.

"Oh shut up Sam!"

"Heeheeheeheeh!"

Jack stood up, and then helped Sam get up on his feet too. It fell into silence when the laughter died down, and the wind began blowing hard. It swept their hair around, and swept Jack's black cape too, it circled, and the motion of it reminded Sam the first time he, Ralph, Piggy, Eric, and some other littuns saw Jack and his choir crew. They all seemed so nice and peaceful, but who knew they would turn out to be crazy savages... Perhaps someday they would turn into cannibals, once they killed all the pigs that is. It would be a horrid sight. 'The chief and Roger might be the only two to live...Maybe Ralph as well, but I know they could change once it comes to REAL surviving...Ah, I shouldn't be thinking like this.' Sam shook away the thought of dying, he didn't like the numbing feeling it gave him either.

"Don't you think these days usually seem so interminable now...?" Jack spoke up, not knowing he said that aloud. "We won't be able to cater everyone you know Sam...It'll be hard...Do you think there will be a way to dissuade them from being a savage. Impossible right?"

"I guess so chief..."

"Jack..."

A dumbfounded look spread over Sam's face.

"You could call me Jack, Sam. Cut the chief crap. You're human..."

Slightly flushed, Sam nodded his head in agreement. He doesn't know what to say to Jack. It has been the first time that he ever had a chat with him alone, and in an isolated place.

"I know I sound retarded Sam, just...Just ignore me." An 'hmph' came after the last part as Jack looked away from the sandy haired boy. He looked in the direction that he was suppose to go, but had been held back since he bumped into Sam. "I feel so indignant after what Ralph saw..."

Bewildered, Sam stared at Jack with wide eyes. "Wh-what are you talking about...?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Goddammit, Sam I feel like suiciding!" In a fast motion, Jack dropped down to the ground, and began pounding on the soil with his fist rapidly. Still bewildered at Jack behavior, Sam rushed over to his chief, and grabbed a hold of Jack's shoulders, now not cautious about Jack, because he knows he could now trust his chief. That's the way it should be with all chiefs and troops. Respect and trust. Sam was in back of Jack, kneeling next to him, and watching the boy making his knuckles bleed. Getting disturbed by Jack's actions, Sam spoke up strong.

"What are you doing? Jack? Jack what happened to you and Ralph! I thought you were supposed to cherish him! If you really love him Jack, then your suppose to be at his side at all times! And if he loves you back, then he'll understand that whatever you did to hurt him you truly feeling sorry about it! Jack! Jack, Ralph is one unique person, and I know that you know that! So don't be so discouraged about what you did to him! So stop idling your precious time with Ralph! You have to use all the moments you could have with Ralph! You yearned for him for a long time didn't you Jack! Cherish him Jack! Or else what you did will be fruitless and you'll look like a total buffoon! Don't be so disheartened with one thing!"

Jack's punches died down, but he was seething with hurt feelings.

His eyes began to get filled with water, and his heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Sam..." it was low at first, but it quickly rose, "SAM DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I MORTIFIED RALPH! He...He...He saw me kissing Roger!"

"No...Jack...You...You didn't...Please don't tell me you-" Sam was entreating Jack to know the truth, and the red head sang like a bird to the twin.

"It wasn't me Sam!" He cried out with tears pouring. "It was Roger...I...I should of known that Roger liked me, the way that bastard acted around me! I'm such a fucking retard! God fucking dammit!"

Jack was mauling the forest soil, making his wounds cut open wider than it was.

Sam tried to dominate Jack's punches by holding his wrist, but the red head was just too strong for him. "Jack! I know you have enough potential to win Ralph's heart back, don't loose hope Jack! I'll help you! Just stop hurting yourself! I know Ralph wouldn't like that! Just- Please Jack! I'm begging you!"

Slowing down again, Jack mumbled, "How do you know...How are you so certain the Ralph doesn't hate my fucking guts right now...hmm Sam?" Jack covered his eyes behind his red locks. Underneath those locks were radiant blue eyes, that was crying out for a specific fair haired boy to heal his heart. 'Jack might seem tough, but actually, now I see that he could be docile, fragile, and fallible...'

"C'mon Jack, we gotta settle this once and for all. We're going to see Ralph."

A nod was seen from Jack, but nothing more. His tears stopped, but some sniffling was left.

Helping Jack up, Sam put Jack's left arm around his shoulders, then he used his right hand to hold in place that arm of Jack's that came down his shoulder. He realized how much grimy Jack's fist were now. Grimy and bloody. Yuck. Sam's other arm was wrapped around Jack's hips for support, not that the boy's legs were badly injured or anything, it was just that he seemed pretty ditsy, and not in the mood. Jack didn't want to see Ralph actually. He was scared. Yes, Jack Merridew, SCARED... But it's the truth. As he and Sam walked over to where Jack was originally going, the lake inside the forest, also where Eric, the ghost of Piggy and Simon, and Ralph were at, Jack was acting heavy to Sam. Sooner or later though, Jack gave up the thought of Ralph wanting to rip out his guts, and decide to apologize to Ralph with all his heart.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN? What will happen now? Omigosssssh! I just keep stopping at the most terrible times right! Hahahah~ I believe this is actually the LONGEST chapter I made! Wooow! Oh, and remember what I said before, about this ending in 2 or 3 chapters? Yeah, I don't think that'll happen, not yet that is XD I'm so mean, I made Jack cry! .

Thank you for all the support! And no flaming (cheva that means lolz) or else Imma get Jack to beat chuu all up! Bye bye!


	10. Never Too Late

Okay yeah, I know lately I've been stalling some time to upload these chapters lately (XD) but please excuse me! It's all Roger's fault...Oh, and I know that all this random stall chapters are really annoying you guys, but trust me, I'll get to the Jalph/Ralck (hahaha) parts! I've being trying my best to make it interesting, but not to long!! Gosh, don't kill me please! Anywaaaay, here's chappy 10!! (Btw, I'm sorry if something sounds off, I was too lazy to re-read this)

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_"Oh...So that's the story...Man, the chief is such a poopey head. Can't believe he did that to you Ralph!" _

The _boy _in the glasses shook his head at this. Disbelief was coming over him, and once more, he implied that he knew this was going to happen. Ralph was agreeing to everything Simon was saying. Nodding his head every time the boy makes a bad sentence about that certain red head. Ralph too, blurted out some nasty words. The only one who was sitting cross legged quietly, with wide eyes staring at them and a gaped mouth to go along was poor little Eric. He was shocked, because he knew that partly this was his fault. Only if he had not quickly agreed to Maurice, only if he stayed with Ralph, only if Sam stayed with Jack too.

'Sam...I'm so sorry...'

The twin bowed his head in shame.

'What did I do...first I got in a fight with my one and only brother, then I leave Ralph with Maurice, whom I should have known had a plan up his sleeve!'

Regretting EVERYTHING he did on this island; Eric grabbed a hold of his sandy locks and pulled them. At the same time, he was holding back the shameful tears that were dying to fall out of his eyes. And when he knew it was about to drop, he quickly released his grip on his hair, and covered his face. Noticing this Simon pulled away from the conversation between Ralph and Piggy, and knelt down beside Eric. Concerned with Eric's actions, Simon bit his lip. How should be act towards the crying twin? When he was alive, he barely paid attention to the two. And now that nobody, expect him notices one of them is in despair, he doesn't know what to do. Biting his lip even harder, Simon decided to wrap an arm around the sobbing twin. He then felt Eric tense up, but soon relaxed a bit. A sigh came from the sobbing boy, but it was hard to make out since his face was covered.

"_What's going on with you...uhh...Eric am I right?"_

A nod came from the boy, his head still bowed, and his hands still covering his face.

_"Something happened that you feel guilty for? You know you could tell me. Like I said before, I won't and can't harm anyone."_

Slowly, Simon saw Eric dropping his hands down, once away from his face, his fingers played with his toes. Eric's head was still bowed, but he spoke. "Simon...It was all my fault...I agreed to bringing Ralph to Maurice, then I left them. I should have known...Damn it, I really should have known..." Eric's voice was shaky, but still you could be able to hear it. A tear slid down the boy's face, and Simon caught this.

_"Hey, it's not entirely your fault. Chin up, and be proud of who you are. The boss and the chief could settle this. We just have to get them together, that's all!" _

Eric gradually lifted his head up, his face was smeared with dry tears, and his green eyes were starting to puff up.

"I wish the chief and Sam were here, so we could explain all this to them."

And as if Eric's wish was granted, a voice calling out to them was heard. The four sharply turned their heads to where the sound came from, and in that direction was the other sandy haired boy, with the red head which whose eyes were hidden underneath his red locks of bangs. Seeing them caused Eric to jump up, along with Simon, who calmly stood up. Simon dusted himself off and looked to Eric; who was looking at him as well. A smile curled up on Simon's lips. As if he were to say, "_See, what I told ya?" _

The other two though, were feeling the opposite.

"_He seems a disgrace to be chief! Tch, looking like that! What a mess! I wonder what happened to his oh so lovely face paint! Hmph! Total loser!" _

Ralph was clearly unbothered by these words, his brows furrowed, and him cheerful smile turned into a dreaded frown. He was completely wanted to rush at Jack, tackle him to the ground, take his knife, and kill him. But that was one part of him. The other part wanted to run to Jack and hug him. He wanted to brush away those bangs that covered his miraculous blue eyes that match the sky. He wanted to make Jack feel better; he wanted to see him smile a smile that would melt Ralph's heart like it usually would do. But then that part was pushed aside by Piggy's obnoxious asthma cough. Ralph shifted his position; he leaned on his right leg more now, and put a hand on his hip. He then raised a brow while watching the two come closer and closer. For a second, Ralph's heart skipped a beat seeing Jack looking all depressed and not in a happy momentum like how he is when he sees Ralph. Once again though, that was quickly pushed away with feelings of hatred. It was silent when the two walking boys finally reached their destination. No one locked eyes, and Simon and Piggy kept themselves invisible from Sam and Jack. Breaking the silence, Ralph spoke with such venom in his voice that it sent a bad sensation to Jack's heart.

"What the bloody fucking hell do YOU want from me?"

Jack had the courage before to explain everything to Ralph, but now meeting him like this, face to face, his eyes partially red, and Ralph's anger swarming in the air really made him regret that Sam dragged him here.

"Oh please Ralph! Don't be so harsh! Jack just wants to explain!"

'Jack?!' Ralph was shocked that Sam called Jack, Jack. It would rather be 'chief', or 'boss' but JACK...!? 'Something must of happened...' thought Ralph. "If he doesn't say it within the next five seconds, then I'll believe what I saw was true! Right now, Merridew is dead to me." Hearing these words made Jack flinch. He tightened his fist harder than it was, so hard that his nails began to dig into his own skin. It was painful, but Jack didn't give a shit about it.

'I really deserve this.'

Sam stared right into Ralph's brown eyes, his green eyes pierced into Ralph's with anger and confusion. They quickly glanced to Jack who was still looking down at the ground. He saw the boy's hand was beginning to bleed, just as his knuckles had done before, and so he thought of something to say. But Jack beat him to it. Though his head was still fixed to the ground, and though his voice was shaking with fear, Jack still spoke loud.

"I know you saw what happened. But it's not what you think really happened. I...I didn't expect Roger to do such a thing. It's all a big misunderstanding. I deeply apologize for what you saw. An-and...I just want you to know that...that...that..."

Jack was then wordless, but something quickly popped into his mind.

"That even if you still hate me now, and maybe forever, I'll cherish the days we spent together, the time when we still had smiles on our faces," at this point Jack looked up, his eyes were back to its original color, and its original feelings-strong and courageous- his face was stern, and his body structure was firm and appeared to be chief like it use to be, "and the memories we made."

Ralph to several steps back until he accidentally tripped on a rock, he fell down on his tush and his eyes seemed listless. His hands began to shake uncontrollably, and soon enough it was his whole body. This was a Jack he had NEVER seen before. It's as if the savage left him, and was replaced by a well taught, smart, and leader-like boy. The kind of boy that girls easily fall for, and despite his intelligence, his looks could literally claim a female's heart. Now Ralph felt remorse about what he said to Jack. He grit his teeth, holding back the tears that were soon to escape.

Piggy glanced at Simon, the boy smiling in reply, and in a second they disappeared.

A tear dropped from Ralph's saddening brown eyes, he rapidly wiped it away. He didn't want to look like a complete crybaby in front of the one he just yelled at. That would totally be embarrassing.

_Ralph _was the only thing that escaped from Eric's mouth as he rushed over to his crying friend.

Ralph's eyes were now swelling up in tears, unable to hold it anymore, he let them free.

Jack adverted his eyes from this; he didn't like the sight of anyone crying. Yeah, he knew this didn't seem like the old Jack Merridew, the one that would beat up any kid that would do something stupid, or something that he really didn't like or hated. But the boy that was crying in front of him changed him oh so much. And he can't do anything about it. Not being able to stand seeing Ralph cry, Jack knelt down to Ralph's level. Jack gazed into Ralph's eyes, who quickly made a turn. But Jack didn't like that, nope, not at all.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

Jack took Ralph's hands and intertwined them with his. A blush rapidly swept over Ralph's face.

"I'm I too late Jack...?"

A snicker came from the red head, amused at Ralph; he smiled gently, "of course not Ralph. It's not too late; it'll never be too late either..."

Swiftly, Jack pulled Ralph into an embrace which soon led into a peck on the lips to Ralph from Jack. "I'm so glad you understood Ralphy." "Well, I'm glad to..."

"Even though you did take it too seriously in the beginning."

Jack glared at Sam who thought he spoke that lowly, but didn't. Sam caught Jack's glare, and worriedly laughed. Eric got up, smiling; he looked up at his brother who too was smiling back at him.

Oh...So you think they will live peacefully now right? Wrong. Remember Roger? Yeah, he's still here. Of course he's up to something too. And these four boys know that. But what will be the out come of this crazy adventure. Who knows? A great sacrifice will be held to save the humanity on this island. Then the TRUE war will begin. And no one at all knows how long it will last. How long will the food supply last too? Get ready for it...

* * *

Yaaaay! I finished with this one! So satisfied! I was literally DYING to finish this chapter to get on with my really plot. Ahhh, I'm such a slacker damn it. I hope you guys aren't getting tired of me uploading and finishing this story! Please don't hurt me for making this turn out long! Thanks for all the love and support, oh and the reviews too! Nayaaa~ Jack, Ralph, and the twins love you for reading this!!


	11. Ocean Avenue

Sorry this took way to long for me to update! Gosh, I'm such a lazy bum... Eh, I hope you guys aren't getting bored of the storyline, just tell me when you are though, I'll be glad to stir things up a bit, well, actually, I already am...Buuuut for those of you who don't notice then...Yeah... lol

Enough with the talk, here's chapter 11!

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, the two lovers spent their days in full bliss. Jack continued his job as chief, and Ralph's beloved without being found out. The twins and Ralph were as lively as ever too. On Jack's command, the boys would help Ralph get use to their "way of life". They taught him how to fight, how to kidnap a pig, and even how to de-gut it. Seems as if everyone on the island was working together peachy keen now, even Roger.

"We're so close to day one hundred Eric!"

The sandy haired twin looked up from cleaning his feet and legs from the water, and focuses his eyes on his older brother.

"What are you talking about Sam? I could' a sworn we've been on this dang island for more than hundred days! Are you loosing yer mind in the hot sun bro?"

The older twin shook his head in a speedy motion. Eric wasn't getting this at all! As the other twin went back to washing his legs and feet, Sam was thinking of some sort of way to explain this "one hundred" to Eric. Thinking it through carefully, the twin had an explanation, even though it took him a long time to think of it. It was really simple.

'Being stuck on this island for like what, five- no six months, or whatever is seriously getting me dumber...'

Snapping out of his thoughts, he went back to Eric. "Okay it's like this," he cleared his throat, "what I meant by one hundred days is that the days that seemed pretty un-intense." He looked at his brother. The only thing he saw was a risen eyebrow, you know, to mark that he was confused as hell to what Sam just totally said. Yup, pretty simple as that don't you think? Whatever, back to the point. Thinking more thoroughly in his explanation Sam gripped his chin, and stared off to where ever, into oblivion or what not. Just somewhere out there that made him seem as if he was in deep thought. Eric rolled his eyes at his brother, but a grin was plastered on his face to show that he wasn't pissed, but amused.

"I guess your brother here is just counting the days where everything went better. Ya know, starting from that time when I went to apologize to Ralphly boy. You do remember that, right you two smart alecks?"

The red head, Jack, appeared out of nowhere, placing a hand on top of Sam's soft hair, and patting it lightly.

He was in a delighted mood. Everything was going smoothly, and no one, except for a few people who promised not to tell, knew about his relationship with Ralph.

"You seem happy chief, what got inta ya?"

Jack looked down at the twin washing his feet and smiled. Of course he was happy, why wouldn't he be? "Nothing, nothing..." A devious grin slithered up to Jack's lips; he took back his hand from Sam's head and hid both into his black pockets. His cape began circling about, and he couldn't help but let out a small giggle because of seeing the twins two dumbfounded faces. The day was young, and the littluns were running and screaming in the background. Usually things would be like this now, the twins had grown closer to Jack, and Ralph had grown a wee bit distant. But not distant enough to slice through his relationship with Jack of course. Ralph was just, how should one put this...he was just BUSY now a days. The twins don't know how it just randomly happened, but it happened, and Ralph is happy the way it is. So they didn't do anything about it. But they will if they start seeing Jack acting grouchy, good thing he isn't now.

Sam smirked at Jack and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "C'mon Jack, just tell us."

And so Jack sang like a canary.

"Well, it's like this. You know how me and Ralph had been busy right." A nod was the reply. "Well today me and him had a little moment at the springs." Jack was now seeming as giddy and merry as a schoolgirl, and man did it look awkward.

"I'm so proud for ya Jack!" laugh Sam, and every word that he said, he meant. From the four that know Jack and Ralph's little secret, Sam was actually the one who was mostly interested and caught up on the recent events. He didn't know why, but he liked hearing about their little moments, well, if they want to tell him that is. They usually do though. Eric was slightly off on the details, but he knew what was going on. Maurice tried to catch up, but eventually, he gave up on trying because of Roger. Roger told him not to give a shit about their love life. He was acting nice to Jack, Ralph, Sam, and Eric, but behind their backs, he let out his anger. The boy couldn't just sit down and listen to stupid lovely dovey stories about his chief and fellow tribe member. Most of all it hurt him to hear that, because of his intense love for Jack still burning inside him.

Rapist likely? Ah, who knows...

But Roger is putting on a façade to the whole tribe, just so that he could fulfill his master plan. That mask is known to several members though, not listing them because you probably might already know who they are.

"Godfuckingdammit!"

Roger trashed as he rushed a hand through his hair. Maurice was sitting across from the boy who was kicking dirt. A pissed off expression was spread across Roger's face, but the feeling of love somewhat compelled that. Maurice leaned his elbow on his knees, and cupped his face with his hands, growing tired of Roger's tantrums, he rolled his eyes. For the past three months or so, he had been forced on to listening to Roger's non-stop complains. He thought of some ways to escape from Roger, but the black haired villain always forced Maurice to "stay by his side."

"How bout this Roo-Roo, why don't you just kill Ralph?"

An angry Roger faced the boy, a demented look on his face, "ARE YOU MAD? IF I DO THAT THEN HE'LL SCREWER MY HEAD INSTEAD!"

"Right...."

Maurice pulled one of his brunette locks in front of his eye examining its length. "I seriously need a hair cut Roo-Roo...Do we have some kind of pointy thing that resembles a scissor or something?"

Aggravated, Roger stomped to Maurice and grabbed a handful of his brunette hair in a tight fist. Doing this caused Maurice to stumble up, and wince in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow okay okay Roger, okay! I'll stop cracking jokes! Okay gosh! Ouch! Roger that hurts! Please! Roger! Rooogerrr!"

Being satisfied with his pleading, Roger pushed back Maurice while letting go of the boy's hair.

"Killing Ralph won't do good, but hurting his feelings might be fun...." a perfidious smile creeped up on Roger's face, walking towards the "humanity" Jack and Ralph created.

"Ahh! Boys! Come back here!"

As Ralph's breathing heavied, he slowed his run. Sighing, he stood up straight, and put his hands on his hips. For the third time in one day, he had been tricked by the littuns. "Why do I have to be so gullible?" Ralph shook his head; annoyed with himself he turned back around to grab more fruits. 'Sucks that I actually have a job...Oh the great fruit catcher I am! I can't believe I let the littluns lead me into this...Oh dammit...I don't even have time to spend with Jack now...'

Suddenly everything went black to Ralph, as if something had blocked his vision.

"Guess who?"

A giggle escaped Ralph's lips. Soon enough, his vision was clear, and familiar lips pressed against his. Breaking the lip contact, Ralph hugged Jack.

"I don't really like being away from you..."

Ralph nuzzled his face in Jack's chest; a smile and tints of red from Jack was the conclusion of this. "Hey, you're not the only one who feels that way Ralph. You know," Jack's voice began growing low at this point, "we're gonna hafta tell them sooner or later...you know, about us." Jack stroked Ralph's fair locks as he nodded in agreeing to Jack's point. "I choose later." "Hahah, of course you do Ralphy..." They stayed in this position for a while, cherishing the moments they had with each other. Jack sighed and kissed Ralph's head, which caused the boy to look up. "What's the matter Jack? Something on your mind or what?" The boy adverted his eyes from looking directly to Ralph's. He was slightly surprised that Ralph knew he was worried, but they had been together for three months, and counting the times when they weren't dating, they were together for about five or six months in total. So probably that's why Ralph knows Jack so well. "It's about Roger..." Hearing that name made Ralph flinch. He hated Roger, hell, he wanted to slice Roger up into tiny bits and feed him to the pigs! 'That's what _HE, _might be thinking about me too...' Ralph considered. "I was just wondering when he'll make his move...I mean, he has been staying put for a while now, but we, as in me, you, Sam, and Eric, know that he might really be planning something."

Ralph shook his head and parted from the hug. He intertwined Jack's fingers with his, and looked him in the eyes.

"I won't let him stand between us Jack. I know how much he wants you."

Jack looked away from Ralph, 'I don't know why, but it hurts to hear Ralph say Roger wants me...'

"Look at me Merridew."

The red head quickly turned his head to look at Ralph. Hearing his lover's strict voice always catches his attention, hell, everything about Ralph catches his attention.

"Pay no fucking attention to Roger, and pay attention to me, kay! Don't give a shit about him. He's just trying to scare you-"

Jack didn't want to hear it; he smashed lips with Ralph to cut him off. He pulled Ralph closer to him, and held him firmly at his shoulders so the boy wouldn't escape. He felt Ralph trying to wiggle his way from Jack's grip, which got the red head to smile. 'You're so predictable Ralphly.' Jack thought. Finally giving up, Jack stopped kissing Ralph, and looked at him. "Your no fun..." he pouted. Ralph was taken aback; Jack's sad innocent face had stung his heart. It was just too cute.

"I'm sorry! It's just- I- Jack- I'm-"

Jack took his chances and kissed Ralph while his mouth was still open.

'SCORE!' Jack was proud of his accomplishment, hah, who wouldn't be! Well, his boyfriend was pretty obvious though. His tongue began playing with Ralph's; who was still holding back, but eventually Ralph gave up and went along with Jack. Pleased with this, Jack wanted to have some more fun, and so he pushed Ralph down to the hot sand, unfortunately, that didn't go smoothly because he accidentally hit Ralph's thigh with his knee, which caused Ralph to break the kiss, and yell in pain.

"Man your terrible at this Merridew!" Ralph laughed as he got over with the quick injury; he rolled away from Jack, not wanting to get hurt once again.

"Aww, c'mon Ralphly, you know I didn't mean that! Come over here and give your boyfriend some loooove!"

Jack threw his arms around Ralph, who was struggling to get away. He tired pushing Jack away playfully, but as a consequence of that, Jack tickled him.

"Ah-ah! Me-Merridew! Hahahahah! C-come on! Hahahahaha! Y-y-your no f-f-f-faaaaaiir!" Ralph gasped between laughs.

Jack sat up, and took his hands back, taking a break from all that tickling. Once catching his breath again, Ralph too sat up. He clutched his stomach with an arm, guarding it from Jack's evil hands of doom. "God your such an ass!" He joked, as Jack laughed in agreement.

"You know someone could have easily seen us?"

"Yeah I know that Ralph, but whatever! I'm their chief, and I'm the only one who could help them survive! So they can't do anything about that!"

Feeling secure again, Ralph leaned his head on Jack's shoulder. "Yeah, your right, _chief._"

* * *

Yeah, I know, I'm bad with "fluff" or whatever you guys call it now-a-days. Well, this chapter was pretty quick. It did have some spoilers in it though. Did you see them? Ok then!

Well, thanks for reading and being patient with me, and any flames will be used to cook the pig! Bye~


	12. It All Begins: updated real chapter

Sorry for the inconvenience from last time. This whole story is nothing like what I wrote before, and it kinda saddens me because the other one was waaaaay longer, and had bigger vocabulary in it. Sorry if this one is really crappy, I was just dying to write this chapter, but at the same time I was still devastated from what happened. Ahhh~ Oh well. As long as chapter 12 is up, the story shall continue!

* * *

"You ready now Ralphly? C'mon, keep your eyes open while I do this m'kay?"

"Jack...Please, I'm not so sure if I'm ready for this!"

"Ralph! Clam down, pfff! It's not like it's gonna hurt!"

"Yeah right!"

"Oh lighten up and have some fun Ralphly! Get on the wild side a bit."

"I will as long as it ain't gonna hurt me."

"Gosh, Ralph, just keep your eyes open, and don't scream. It'll-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, it's gonna get attention if I do."

"M'kay now...Three, two, one..."

"Jack!"

Sighing, Jack stopped what he was doing and turned around. He was a bit irritated at the distraction, but not Ralph. Ralph was glad that the twins came to interrupt.

"What is it now Sam? I told you not to bother me and Ralphly time! Geez!"

The red head rolled his eyes and dropped the dead pig he held in his hands to the ground. He sheathed back his knife, and stood up, completely facing the twins. Startled, Sam flushed. "Y-you were showing Ralph how to g-g-gut a pig?" Jack delicately put a hand on a hip, sighed, and nodded. Ralph, on the other case, stood up and started blabbering about. "Well thank goodness you two came cause Jacky-poo here was just about stick his hand into a hole he made at the pig's belly, and rip the thing open from there!" Ralph shivered at this, and so did Eric.

"Ah, no big deal Ralph! You'll get use to it!" Sam said with confidence in himself.

"Errrggg! It's just pretty disgusting!" Another shiver.

Getting impatient, Jack finally spoke out, "Okaaaay, why'd you two even come here?"

And as if the twins just regained all their memory, and everything snapped into place, they remembered. "Right! That!" Eric started. "Well, there's a riot out on the beach Jack! And...Well...it's about you." Surprised and astonished, Jack pointed to himself, he was speechless that there was a fight about him, and he didn't know what to say about that. Eric and Sam nodded concurrently as a reply to Jack, and as for Ralph, he had a worried expression on his face.

He was worried about what started the fight. He was worried that Jack might be dragged into it. He was worried that Jack was going to get hurt. More importantly, he was worried that Jack might be taken away from him. Ralph knew he was sounding selfish, but he couldn't help it. He was this far with Jack, everything was going smoothly, and their lives seemed perfect. Well, other than the fact that they had to "take care" of parentless children who look up to his boyfriend as a leader and that they were stuck on this stupid island away from civilization. So far, everything was jolly good fine.

"If there's a fight, then don't just stand there! Take me to where those asshole boys are!"

With a quick nod, Sam and Eric dashed off, with Jack and Ralph following at their trails.

Once at the open area of the beach, closing into view was two big groups. One group had most of Jack's hunters, some bigguns, and several littuns. The other group had three or two of Jack's hunters (which wasn't a lot at all), most of the bigguns, and several of the littuns as well. But in that group, stood one very important and specific person.

Roger.

Once Jack saw the raven haired boy, he had a clue on what was going on, and he couldn't believe his eyes that this day finally came. The group Jack approached with Sam, Eric, and Ralph, was the group which held most of Jack's loyal hunters. Who was yelling at Roger's group, who too was yelling back. 'This is nonsense!' Though Ralph. And he was right, it was nonsense. And nonsense wasn't the only word that he could use to describe this situation, but right now, I'm not going to list them all. Right now, is the war Jack didn't wish to come. But sadly it did.

"SLIENCE YOU FOOLS!"

One loud roar of that shut up the non-stop hollering of the "savages". "What the hell is going on here?" No one replied to that.

"My, my, my...look at you my merry merry Merridew. All puzzled now are you? Of course you are!" giggled Roger, with a malicious grin on his tan face. Jack's face turned red, boiling with rage as he saw Roger walk up to him. 'It looks like he's gone as batty as hell. It's like someone threw him into a salad mixer and stopped spinning the thing after ten long and insane minutes.' Jack rolled his eyes as Roger still smirked about. "You know what's going on right my merry merry Merridew? They know. And they know because of me." At the end of that sentence, Roger placed his hand on his chest, informing himself. "Silent are you Jack? Heh, I'm surprised you know. I thought that when I told them, they'd ALL go against you and that stupid son of a rabbit horse eating crap-ass face, face puking elephant diving into the sea with a mackerel in his hand and gay boyfriend stealing crush person who ALWAYS gets what he fucking wants boy."

Okay, that was the last straw for Jack. Saying bad things about him, he could handle, but about Ralph. No, that's just too much now. Especially calling him that really long, really stupid, and insulting name pissed the living daylights out of Jack. And so, an adrenalin rush came over him, and he attacked Roger.

Jumping on top of him was the first thing Jack did. He pinned back Roger's arms, holding then down by the wrist. "What are you gonna do my merry merry Merridew? Rape me?" Laughter was heard from behind, and Roger smiled at himself. Angered, Jack punched the boy right in the nose, which quickly made a line of blood drip out from Roger's nostrils. Since Roger didn't want to leave it like this, he got the strength to rapidly recover from the dizziness he just went through. And in a split second, he lifted his upper body up, and bit deep and hard into Jack's shoulder, causing it to let trickles of blood fall. And so wincing in pain, Jack unknowingly let go of Roger's wrist and held his left shoulder, to cradle the pain. But that was the wrong move. Roger, not done with his attack, tackled Jack down, now the two were in the opposite positions. This Ralph couldn't stand anymore. And this was what he didn't want the outcome to be at all! No one was helping either two. They were just standing there as if entertained with the two strongest boys on the island fighting each other. So mustering up all the courage, he was about to step into Jack and Roger's fight, but Ralph's hand was held back by a certain blond. "Maurice..." Ralph mumbled under his breath. "Look, Ralph you don't wanna be a part of that. In the end we'll know who'll-" Before the boy could even finish his sentence, Ralph knuckle punched him right on the mouth. Maurice fell at this, but as a counter, he hit at Ralph's feet, making the fair haired drop down on his butt. Maurice then kicked him in the stomach, making Ralph clench it in response. Maurice slowly stood up, but before regaining full balance, Ralph, just in the nick of time, roundhouse kicked Maurice at the knee, which caused the boy to drop back down to the rocky soil, and check upon his stinging knee.

While that all happened Jack had kicked Roger in the crotch, and then attained his chance on being on top once more.

"How the bloody hell could you betray me? And especially my trust!"

"You betrayed my heart Jack!"

"I NEVER loved you! So stop taking things so hard!"

"Hell no! Either you'll be mine, or Ralph'll be dead as the pigs we eat for dinner!"

Jack suddenly froze. The idea of Ralph being as dead as the pigs just crystallized Jack's heart and it started to beat fast. Taking this to his advantage, Roger was about to strike at Jack's head, but his was abruptly held back by a dirty blond haired boy.

"Your one of Jack's hunters aren't you?" Hissed Roger, "Your not suppose to interfere, that means your boss is a total loser."

Snapping out of his sudden fantasy world, Jack repossessed his conscious. He got off of Roger; who was let go of the boy who gripped onto his arms, and walked back to his group. As for Jack, his main priority was checking up on Ralph, who was having a bitch-slapping contest with Maurice. Both were getting slower, a sign of then loosing energy. Getting there, Jack pushed away Maurice, who was taken by some other bigguns, and brought to Roger. Ralph though, plopped down onto the ground, tried, exhausted, and breathing heavily for air.

"Listen Roger, we'll settle this later. For now, get your own side of the island." Jack's tone of voice was soft, but firm. He had no intension to show Roger he was worried, or he still felt pain from the wound he received.

"Fine Jack. But you better watch out for your little boyfriend. He just might be-"

"LEAVE NOW YOU FUCKING FAG! YOU COULD GO TAKE FUCKING CASTLE ROCK! JUST FUCKING LEAVE!"

Flinching, Roger quickly turned, and with his group, walked away to the other side of the island. The part of the island where feast take place, and deaths occurred. And where Castle Rock stood.

Them being out of sight, the people who were on Jack's side, suddenly came to aid. They showed sympathy, and they had sorrow in their voices.

"Chief-"

"Not now Bill, I'll explain later. Right now, we need to treat Ralph, and myself. Anyone here good with bandages?"

No hands raised, but then the same dirty blond haired boy who helped Jack earlier had raised his arm.

"My mom was a nurse, so I kinda know how to." He shyly laughed at himself, and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey...I remember you; you're that kid from the choir who use to crack a joke every five minutes!" Jack winced in pain after being surprised. 'I guess I shouldn't over do myself...dammit...'

"Yeah, I am," he nervously laughed, "name's Kenneth, but call me Kenny 'lright?" Jack nodded, "Could you please carry Ralph, I'd do it myself but-"

"Got it chief!" With that, in one quick movement Kenny lifted Ralph over his shoulder with care. "Well I'm pretty glad that we built the huts far from Castle Rocks!" "That's the good thing. Alright, Sam and Eric, lead us there." The twins looked over to Jack, his eyes concerned, and so they listened to him. They knew explaining this situation was really going to be a long chat with the others, but it will be worth it. They're just lucky enough that Jack's hunters, some bigguns, several and littuns still had faith in Jack.

'It's just like what Roger said. And so the war starts...'

* * *

Yeah, I know, the ending is waaay crappy. XD I couldn't think of the best way to end it, and sorry for the random character I added. I was actually planning to make him Kenny McCormick from South Park, but I didn't. lol Ken's just a random character that I need cause there isn't much boys named in Lord of the Flies~ Well, thank you for reading and being patient with meeeee! Hugs and kisses, and for those who flame (if thats still possible O.o) it'll still be used to cook the pig!


End file.
